The Wolfpack
by Cali.9252
Summary: This story takes place after Bella returns from Italy. She now realizes that she loves Jake, not Edward. Jake finally imprints on Bella and the force of the Alpha imprint changes Bella drastically; she is now a wolf. Now the pack, stronger than ever, must not only fight for her, but for their futures.
1. High Hopes

**I do not own anything. The characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like!**

* * *

It was one of those nights where you just can't stop yourself from tossing and turning; like you just can't put your brain on pause? You can't shut your head up long enough for sleep and ease of conscience to take over and relive you of this agony. He can't possibly still be interested, it would never work. But, then again, tonight there was no way that something isn't there between us; I couldn't be the only one feeling these sparks. But why on earth would he still be interested in me like that? WE ARE JUST FRIENDS and I have put him through hell recently. But if he isn't then why are all the signs there? It is hard to say what there really is. What he really considers me. I can only hope that he feels the same way as me. With these thoughts running circles in mind, constantly chasing each other around, one after the other, after the other, exhaustion finally won over and I fell into a deep sleep. A sleep tainted with the horror that is the indecision of my future and the past of Edward, but also gifted with the thoughts and reflections and happenings of tonight. Both the good and the bad, but can one really complain when there is a bright side, a silver lining to their dream cloud? Because between the images of my horrid fears of never being able to escape my past relationship with Edward, images and snatches of Jake and my conversations floated through them. Sweet images of him; his voice, his laughter, his smile, everything about him that drove me crazy, all of those reasons that I was unexplainably drawn to him. I can't really explain how I feel about this situation, about him. Why I was instantly drawn to him all of a sudden after years of knowing him, and maybe that makes me weird; a freak or maybe it's just a desperate attempt at hoping to find what I used to have with him; a connection with someone; a feeling of belonging. I could spend all day reflecting on these feelings as I woke up. But, alas, with my alarm blaring in my ear, it is time for me to get ready for the day.

As I got up, I realized, I missed Jake. Our talk last night hadn't all been good. After the usual "how are you" and "I missed you" it became "What the hell were you thinking?" I didn't care that he had yelled at me. It had taken a few weeks after my return for him to even agree to meet with me. And once he had walked out from the woods and started talking, I just couldn't take my eyes away from him. I didn't want to fight; I didn't want to argue I just wanted to be with him. He was upset that I had raced off to Italy to save Edward, as he should be. Unfortunately, he didn't quite grasp what I was trying to say. I tried to tell him that it was over with Edward, I didn't love him anymore. It was Jake and only Jake now. But before I could get the words out, a howl had ripped through the air and Jake was forced to leave.

I was glad this was my senior year of high school. I couldn't imagine having to go through ANOTHER year in the same classes as Edward. As much as I still care for him as a friend, I no longer feel that pull for him. It's been transferred, or maybe even all together replaced with the one I feel for Jake. After Edward had left me, Jake was there, he repaired my damaged heart. Now it beat only for him; if only he would listen to me when I tried to tell him. I sighed at my internal monologue as I got ready for school. I settled on a pair of ripped jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt. My stomach growled as I walked down the stairs. I checked my phone and realized I had time to make myself a small bowl of cereal before I left. Charlie had already left for work leaving, as usual, his dirty breakfast dishes in the sink. I suppose I will have to do them when I get home from class. I didn't have work that evening so I mentally made a list of groceries to pick up on my way home, and planned on making Charlie something good for dinner. He was still beyond pissed at me for leaving without notice, though he still didn't know the truth of where I had gone.

School passed by without incident. It was a slightly sunny today, to my relief, so the Cullen's were not there. I went to the store and bought what I needed to make dinner for Charlie. As I pulled into the driveway, my heart skipped a few beats. There, sitting on my porch steps, sat Jake. I still can't get over how much he has changed from the kid I knew last year. As I got out of my truck, he stood up and bounded over to me. He reached me in no time at all and started to take the grocery bags out of my hands. "Sorry about the interruption last night, Bells" he said looking down. I could tell he actually felt bad, and that made me excited. Maybe he will listen to me. I know he has always been in love with me. I just hope that those feelings are still there after I left for Italy. "S'okay" I shrugged and headed towards the door. "Can we finish our talk now?" I asked looking over my shoulder. "I was hopin' we could" he replied and gave me a stunning smile. Not the full Jake smile that I loved, but I would take what I could get.

He followed me inside and set the bags on the counter. I started going through them so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Look, Bells, I'm still pissed that you went after him, but as much as I hate to say it, I think I understand." I looked up at him astonished. He didn't let me speak but just continued "I know you love him, and I know that if you had needed me, I wouldn't hesitate to do anything to save you, I get it. I'm sorry Bells," "Stop" I interrupted him. "Just stop." He looked up at me, was that hope that I saw in his eyes? "Look, Jake, I need to tell you something." I started putting the food from the bags up in their places to give myself something to do. I noticed he moved and leaned up against the counter. I snuck a look over at him, and he was staring at me intently. "Bella?" he asked, prodding me to continue. I slammed down the box on spaghetti noodles in my hand and turned towards him. "Jake, I went after Edward because it wasn't right for him to die that way. And yes, I do care about him, and about his family. That's why I went after him. But this past year has taught me something." I took two steps towards him and he straightened up. We were less than a foot apart and he was towering over me, but I couldn't lose my nerve now. "I don't love Edward anymore, at all. In fact, the though t of being with him repulses me now" Whatever Jake had been expecting, this was not it, he looked completely taken aback. I used this to my advantage and continued "I love you Jake, I think that I always have, I just never wanted to admit it. When he broke my heart, I found that I didn't even feel that pain when I was with you. When I left for Italy that night, it felt like my heart was ripped out when you begged me to stay, tens times stronger than when he left me. In Italy, all I could think was how bad I wanted to hurry what I had to do along so I could get back to you. Then, when I came back and you wouldn't take my calls, I was lost, I cried myself to sleep every night until you called and said you wanted to talk. Jake, I don't think I can live without you. I understand if you can't take me after everything that I have put you through, but please let me be a part of your life. Even as a friend, I just can't bear to lose you." I had to take a deep breath after that. As I was ranting, I had watched the expressions on his face change from shocked, to amused, to confused, and finally to this unreadable Jake before me. I waited for him to say something, anything. I started to bit my lower lip in nervousness.

Now that I had said what I needed, I didn't really know what else to do. I picked up the box of noodles I had slammed on the counter and finished putting my groceries up. Jake just sat there with that unreadable expression; I wish I knew what he was thinking. Finally, after what seemed like decades, he busted out laughing. I looked at him, mouth open. I regained my composure and yelled "I spill my heart out and you laugh? Jacob Black this is so not funny!" He attempted to stop laughing. "Sorry Bells. Here I come to your house, expecting to say goodbye to the love of my life, only to find out that she finally admits her true feelings to me? Excuse me for being happy!" he started laughing again. "Really?" I asked. He stopped laughing completely now and looked at me. In a quick stride he walked up to me, turned me around to face him, backed me up into the counter, and kissed me. "I've always loved you Bells, and I always will" he murmured against my lips. My knees felt like jelly. If it weren't for his weight pressing me to the counter, I probably would have fallen. It was intense; I had never had a kiss like this. Jake gasped and fell to his knees. When he looked up at me, I knew what had just happened. I was in total shock.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice! Tell me what you think so far and let me know if you have advice on my writing!**


	2. The Imprint

**A/N: I do not own anything. All characters are from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. Also, if it is bolded, it is said in the Pack mind. If it is in Bold Italics, it is Jake speaking in the pack mind; if it isn't Jake talking, the name of the speaker will be before his or her sentences.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. You're comments were and still are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It happened when we kissed. I had always known I would imprint on Bella. Always; and it finally happened. The force of the Alpha imprint knocked me to my knees. No longer did I care about anything but Bella. It was her, only her that kept me here. She was my everything.

I was full of mixed emotions. I was in awe of the pure power of the imprint and the new sensation. I was excited that it was Bella; my Bella that I had imprinted on. Then last, I felt fear; what if she didn't feel the imprint as I had. The last one only lasted for half a second. Bella dropped to her knees in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Was that what I think it was?" she whispered in my ear. I detected a faint quiver in her voice. Was she crying?

"Yeah, it was" was all I could manage to say. I pulled her slightly away from me and held the sides of her face gently in my hands. "Are you okay with this, Bells?" I asked.

She just nodded and smiled. Then she leaned in and kissed me softly. It felt so right. It was so natural; an alpha and his imprint. Of course Charlie chose that time to come home. I heard the faint sound of the cruiser's tires pulling into the gravel driveway.

I pulled away from Bella "Your dad is here, and unfortunately, you haven't even started making his dinner."

She looked at me for a moment. I suppose it took her a minute to register what I had just said. "Oh no; I haven't even started!" she quickly stood up; losing her balance slightly. I grabbed her arm to steady her and stood up. She started bustling around the kitchen beginning to prepare their dinner.

She turned to me and asked "Are you staying for dinner?"

I laughed, "Nah, Bells, I have to get back to the pack. There is a new scent showing up and we've been extra careful. I need to go check on things."

She stopped smiling "Oh, okay."

I could hear the chief getting out of the car. I needed to leave. With Bella still grounded I didn't think he would like me being here. I pulled her into a hug, kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll talk to you later."

She looked at me questioningly as I started to walk out the door. "Jake, you know I'm grounded, I can't use the phone."

I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder "I didn't say I would be calling Bells," I couldn't help but laugh "just leave your window open tonight, kay?"

And with that I raced out the door and into the forest. As soon as I hit the tree line, I heard the front door to her house open and Charlie say "Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" I laughed again, I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I pulled my shorts off, tied them to my ankle, and phased.

I knew that Embry, my beta, and Paul were phased. I figured Embry would be happy that I had imprinted, but Paul, I knew would always have jokes no matter the situation. As soon as I changed, I felt their minds. I didn't even hesitate or bother to talk. I heard their greetings and after that I showed them what had just happened.

**Embry- Whoa! Congrats! It's about time that you imprinted on Bella. **

**Paul-** **Good thing too; I was worried that you weren't imprinting because you were secretly in love with me**

I internally snorted a laugh at him. _**You wish Lahote, sorry, but you just aren't my type.**_

**Paul – so you say, but** **I still have my doubts. The elders say Imprints are only for the insurance that the tribe will continue. Not that it has to mean true love, ya' know**

_**Okay, Paul, you're starting to worry me now.**_ I thought; this was so amusing. _**Even your annoying ass can't bother me right now. I'm in way too good of a mood.**_

**Embry – When are you planning on telling the pack?**

_**In just a few minutes, but first we have business to discuss. How has patrol been since I last checked in; any new trails?**_

**Paul- Nah man, nothing. All is clear on the wolfy front **

**Embry – Okay Lahote, you are NOT funny. Just go ahead and quit now…**

**Paul – Ah, shuddap' Call.**

_**Both of you quit.**_I ordered, not in my Alpha voice though. I don't like controlling my pack unless it's necessary. Not to mention, I was in way too good of a mood to actually issue an order when they were just cutting loose and joking.

Thankfully though, they did shut up for a few minutes. I needed the time to check the perimeter around La Push myself. While helping run the patrol they both, surprisingly, left me to my thoughts on when to tell the pack, and how best to protect Bella.

Unfortunately, since they were attempting to stay out of my thoughts, Paul, unlike Embry who was studiously paying attention to the perimeter line and scents, was day dreaming about things that happened between him and Rachel this morning. He accidently let some thoughts slip.

_**Paul! I don't want to see that! For God's sakes she is my sister! **_I prayed that I might someday forget that thought train.

**Paul – Sorry man, it slipped. **

_**Yeah, whatever, concentrate on the trail, not my sister.**_

**Paul- Yeah, yeah; okay I'm on it boss.**

I slowed my running. I was pretty positive these two idiots had it under control. It was time to talk to the pack and work out a patrol schedule that somehow included the Swan's house when I wasn't planning on being there. There was no way I was letting any leech near her. Mostly that Cullen bloodsucker that still thinks he is in love with her.

I stopped midstride and let my Alpha howl ring through the air. Loud and powerful, I knew that all of my pack members would hear it and answer immediately.

I sat back on my haunches and waited for all of their minds to meld into the Pack mind. Sam was the first in; followed by Jared, Seth, Leah, Quil, and lastly Collin and Brady.

**Sam – Jake what's up?**

_**I don't wanna have to go through it more than once. We need to all meet up; I have something to say**_

As each mind joined the pack mind, the meeting place surged through their thoughts and in a matter of minutes, the whole pack was on their way to our usual spot. I was the first there. Since Embry and Paul already knew, I told them to stay connected to the pack mind, but to keep patrolling.

Naturally, Leah was the first of my pack to arrive. She has always taken pride in being our fastest runner. Everyone else arrived within minutes, with the exception of Collin and Brady. I didn't blame them though. They were both the newest members of the pack, turning only days after I took control as Alpha. They had only been wolves for a little under two weeks and I allowed them some patience with their adjustments. They finally arrived.

**Collin –Sorry boss man, still can't get used to running on four legs**

**Brady – haha yeah, you should've seen Collin, he totally face planted trying to jump over a fallen tree yesterday **

He showed the pack the memory. They all began laughing. Collin didn't mind, he loves being the center of attention

**Leah – you pups are pathetic**

**Seth – Really Leah, why are so mean?**

**Paul – Cause she's a cold hearted…**

**Leah – finish that sentence Lahote and watch what happens**

Leah's silvery gray wolf stood up and barred her fangs at Paul's general direction knowing he could see the action through the pack's mind. Paul being much bigger and the third largest wolf in the pack would have the obvious advantage in a fight, but Leah was always one to prove her worth by picking a fight.

**Sam – Calm down you two**

**Jared – Sam, leave them to it! I want to see this one! Ten bucks on Paul**

**Quil – Nah, no way, you're on, Leah has this in the bag! She'd make it to his position in less than two minutes at that!**

**Jared – Nah, more like five**

**Quil – Wanna bet another ten bucks?**

**Jared – You're so on, I hope you're ready to lose some money**

**Quil – I wouldn't count on…**

_**EVERYONE SHUT UP!**_ I had to use my Alpha voice. While amusing, this was getting ridiculous; I had something that I needed to show them. They all bowed to my command. _**Leah, sit down.**_ She sat, but gave me a glare that made it clear she was not happy about it. When I was sure that everyone was quiet and paying attention, I replayed my imprint with Bella. It took a few moments after the memory for them to finally say something.

**Sam – I am happy for you. I'm glad that our Alpha finally has a mate**

**Quil – YEAH! That means Bella will be hanging around the res more!**

**Collin – She's so nice, I like her**

**Brady – And she's already in on the secret, so that saves you a lot of effort and worry of having to tell her**

**Seth – Yeah Jake, it looks like this was so in your favor **

**Leah – why Bella? She isn't even from our tribe! She's an outsider**

My protective instincts took over and I stood up and barred my teeth at her

_**Leah I suggest you keep those thoughts to yourself**_ she was getting lower to the ground from the force of my Alpha command

**Embry – Jake, calm down, I don't think she meant it that way**

When I was in Alpha mode, Embry was usually the only one that could talk sense into me. Not only was he my beta, but my long time best friend. I eased up on her and returned to my sitting position at the head of the circle, but only after I was satisfied that I had made my point.

**Leah – I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it as an insult… it was just a comment**

_**I know, but try to be more open-minded. I think you would like Bells if you would give her a chance**_

The rest of the wolves voiced their agreement.

_**Anyway, I want to try to work the Swan's house into the patrol circle. Just to keep an eye out. I plan on being there most of the time, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. **_

**Sam- I think that it's a good idea. **

Even though Embry is my beta, and Sam is no longer the Alpha, I still hold his opinions highly and respect him.

**Embry – agreed. It's not too far out of the perimeter anyway. It should be easy, it'll only take an extra few minutes every round**

_**So, everyone is agreed to the new route?**_

They all nodded.

_**Alright, Leah, Collin, and Brady, relieve Embry and Paul and let them get some rest. Quil and Sam, come with me, I want to check out that scent trail we found yesterday a little further. We only followed it until we were sure that it stayed away from the res, I want to know where it was going. **_

Leah, Collin, and Brady started their perimeter shiftand we took off into the forest after that trail. Everyone else phased out. I really hope that this is just a curious leech that realized the danger of the pack and ran off. As much as I would love to let some steam off and tear one apart, I now had a new worry, my imprint; and I did not want any bloodsucker near her. Period.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, so I tried to make this chapter longer. But there is still way more to come. I'll try to keep updates regular, but my work schedule is hectic this week, so no promises on when I will be able to upload next. Please review and tell me what you think, what you like or what you didn't like; whether you like it or not, any feedback is GREATLY appreciated. =]**


	3. Nightmares and Patrols

**A/N : Again I do not own anything. All characters from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer**

**Have no fear! Leah will not be like this the whole story. Sorry, but there has to be a source of animosity in the pack!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I hope to have more soon, and because of the reviews, I shall post one more chapter tonight! Here you go!**

* * *

**BPOV **

Jake stopped and looked at over his shoulder "I didn't say I would be calling Bells," he chuckled "just leave your window open tonight, kay?" and with that, he ran out the back door and into the tree line.

I only had seconds to compose myself before Charlie walked through the door. "Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" he yelled as he closed the door.

I could hear him taking his boots off and hanging his gun belt up. "Spaghetti" I replied cheerfully as I heard him clomping down the hallway.

He walked into the kitchen and I could see his face slightly fall as he realized that dinner wasn't on the table waiting for him.

"Sorry dad, I got sidetracked a little bit on dinner. Why don't you go watch the game and I will bring it out when it is ready?" I mentioned. Hoping he wouldn't wonder too much about what had sidetracked me.

"Sounds good, Bells" he replied as he turned to go into the living room. I could hear his heavy footsteps retreat back down the hall and into the living room and throw himself in his favorite recliner. I returned to cooking dinner.

It was hard to concentrate on what I was doing. All I could think about was Jake; how he had kissed me, how he had held me, how the imprint had affected the both of us. We had a lot to talk about tonight. I knew the general information of imprinting, but I had never pushed the subject; I had never dreamed that I would have anything to do with it.

While thinking about Jake, the pot of boiling water overflowed. I guess I'm not really the best at multi-tasking. After I had cleaned up the mess, I made Charlie a plate and headed towards the living room.

"Thanks Bells," Charlie said as he grabbed the plate I handed him. He didn't even take his eyes off the game. "Smells good"

Luckily, Charlie isn't really all that astute and didn't notice that I started cleaning the kitchen and hadn't even made myself a plate. I was so excited to see Jake later that I figured eating wouldn't really be a good idea.

I walked back into the living room, and told Charlie I was going to go upstairs and do homework. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I closed the door, opened my window, and sat down to do some homework to pass the time until whenever Jake showed up.

Every few minutes I would look up from my trig homework and look at the window. Time seemed to pass by so slowly. Every sound outside made me look towards the window. I finally decided that I wasn't going to get any math done; so instead, I decided to start writing down questions I had for Jake to answer about this imprint thing, just so I wouldn't forget.

I looked at the clock. 6:30; it seems that I've passed more time sitting here than I had originally thought. I had a few things written out to ask Jake, but I became restless again. I got up and grabbed one of my favorite novels. I sat down on my bed and started to read where I had left off.

I looked at the clock again; 8:23. I should have known it would be awhile before he showed, but come on. I put my book down and grabbed my laptop.

I looked at the clock again; 9:50. This was getting ridiculous. I put my laptop aside and lay down on my bed. Before I knew it, I was in my dreamland.

It was about midafternoon and I was walking along first beach. It should have seemed like a peaceful dream but something felt odd and out of place. Unconsciously, I started walking towards the forest. That odd feeling started getting stronger.

"Bella" A familiar voice called to me. I turned, but there was no one there. There was rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned. Still nothing was there. The skin on the back of my neck started to prickle. I felt like I was in danger.

A twig snapped loudly behind me, and I ran. I was in a full blown run; I didn't know where I was now and I didn't know what direction I was heading in. All that I knew was that I felt like I was in danger. A sixth sense was pressing this fact deep into my head.

I noticed in my dream world that I was a lot more graceful. Not one time did I trip or fall. Not once did I hit something. As I ran, I became aware that my senses were acutely aware of my surroundings. My senses had sharpened. I knew there was someone following me, but I didn't dare turn around.

Then I heard it again, my name, like a whisper on the wind, "Bella". I could feel my pursuer closing in on me. Catching up quickly, I wanted to scream. Instead, somehow, I put on an extra burst of speed I didn't know that I had in me. I felt a hand grab my upper arm "BELLA!"

I awoke with a start. The only thing that registered in my mind was the hulking shadow above me with the heavy grip on my arms.

* * *

**JPOV**

Quil, Sam, and I took off North following the scent trail that the unknown vampire had left behind. It was only around a day old, so it was extremely easy to track. We didn't really think that the vamp was still around, but we still kept a tight formation. Sam flanked me on my right side and Quil on my left. We ran quickly.

**Sam – how far are we planning on following this scent?**

_**Far enough to determine if it's hanging around here or on its way out **_

**Quil – Sounds good**

**Sam – at least it was alone**

**Quil – so we think**

**Sam – there was only one scent**

**Quil – good point**

_**We can't rule out that it might have others with it. They could have picked up our scent and sent a scout to see what was going on. Either way, it's best to cover our backs.**_

They both voiced their agreements and we continued on in relative silence. We were all concentrating on the scent. As we ran, the sun began to sink lower into the sky.

It was unusually quiet in the pack mind. It seemed like Collin and Brady were finally learning how to keep to themselves.

We followed the trail for a few hours until it met up with two more scents and kept going north. I was happy that it was still heading away from the res. We started to head back. I really just wanted to get back to Bella, and the pack could tell. Of course, the calming silence couldn't last forever.

**Brady – You going to Bella's tonight?**

_**Yeah, we have a lot to talk about. **_

**Collin – Don't have too much fun now **

**Leah – Butt out you two. Concentrate on the perimeter**

**Brady – Oh come on Leah, live a little **

**Collin – Yeah, we've been quiet for like… two whole hours **

**Brady – That's some amazing will power right there**

**Leah – You two are so immature**

**Quil – Oh what, the all mighty Leah was never a kid?**

**Brady – Nope, and she never cracks a joke either**

**Collin – What a square**

**Sam – Do you guys really have to antagonize her?**

**Leah – I don't need you to stick up for me Sam, and who are you to pretend to look out for me**

We all saw and felt Sam wince at the insult.

_**You guys need to quit. Leave Leah alone, and Leah, try not to take everything so seriously. **_

**Collin – Awh, Jake, we're just messing with her**

**Brady – Yeah, it's not our fault she's such a stick in the mud**

**Collin – Well, there is definitely a stick involved but I wouldn't say it was stuck in the mud, maybe somewhere else… **

Unfortunately for Brady, at that time, his patrol run crossed Leah's. He didn't catch the thoughts that she kept secret so well. Brady's gangly wolf form, a dark chocolate brown with a white belly, ran past Leah.

Before he knew it, the she wolf turned tail and bit down into his flank. Not hard enough to seriously hurt him, but a warning none the less.

_**LEAH! STOP NOW!**_

Reluctantly, she let go and ran off to continue her patrol. It was obvious that she was happy about what she had just done.

**Brady – Leah what the hell!**

**Collin – You bitch! Wait till I run across you in a few minutes**

_**All of you stop. You will NOT attack each other. **_I had to alpha order them. I knew that they weren't happy about it, but I couldn't have my pack fighting like that.

We reached the patrol border at that point.

_**Brady, are you okay?**_

**Brady- just fine boss man **

He picked his stride back up and continued his patrol.

I quickly allowed Quil and Sam to go home and made my way back to Bella's. I didn't know what time it was but the best I could tell it was around 11:30. I saw she had done what I had asked and left the window open. I phased and walked towards the tree that stood near her window.

I could hear her even breathing and knew she was asleep. I was going to let her be, but then I heard her whimper. Her heart beat accelerated and it sounded like she was scared. I made the leap to the tree branch and gracefully swung myself into her room.

Like I had thought, she was tossing and turning in her bed, apparently having a nightmare. "Bella" I whispered. She didn't wake. I grabbed her arm and whispered her name again, a little bit louder this time. She awoke with a start and almost screamed.

Luckily, I anticipated the scream and placed my hand over her mouth. It took her only a matter of seconds to realize it was me and she slowly relaxed into my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, please review and let me know what you think. This chapter was more of a filler. I wanted a little more insight into the Pack's personalities and I thought that this would be a good way to show Leah's aggression and Brady and Collin's carefree and joking sides.**

**Any comments, critiscisms, ideas for future chapters, things you would like to see, anything at all... let me know. If I get a lot of reviews I'll do my best post a new chapter tomorrow, if not, well I don't know when I'll post one... so review away!**


	4. Jake's Return

**A/N : Again I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thank you again to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and have reviewed. I keep getting a ton of emails saying that people are adding this to their favs, but I don't have any reviews to prove it! I loved waking up to all the alert emails. It inspired me to write quicker. **

**More reviews = faster uploads! (hint hint) **

* * *

**BPOV**

It took me a few seconds to realize it was Jake that was hovering over me. I instantly relaxed and he sat down on the bed. I leaned into him and took comfort in the fact that he was there.

Already, the nightmare was starting to fade away and store itself into the back of my mind. By the time Jake asked me what I had been dreaming about, all I could really remember is that I was scared and running through the forest.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You know that we would never let anything happen to you… especially in the woods. There is always someone patrolling."

I nodded. I knew that, but it was always comforting to hear. I was still half asleep, but I needed to wake up, I needed to talk to Jake, no I wanted to spend every last minute I could with him tonight.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked standing up.

"No!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Bells" he started laughing "I can come back in the morning. We don't have to talk about this now."

"I want to" I insisted. I moved and sat cross legged on the bed to give him room to get comfortable.

He took the hint and stretched out.

I knew that he must be tired, "So what took you so long?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't realize that you wanted to see me that bad" he countered sarcastically.

I hit his shoulder, knowing that he probably didn't even feel it. "Yeah, you had no idea."

He gave me the Jake smile that I absolutely loved. "We were chasing that scent trail that I told you about." He said. "Turns out that there seems to be three of them, but they all headed north into Canada. It's nothing to worry about."

He grabbed my hand and held it. It's amazing how much comfort a simple gesture like that can be. He looked up at me, I'm sure that he expected a barrage of questions.

"So what happens now that we have imprinted?" I asked. It seemed to me that this was the most important question to ask.

He took a second to think about his answer. "Well, I do have to tell the council first. They will have a ceremony, well, a bon fire. The whole pack along with their imprints will be there. You'll have to listen to the legends again, and make a promise to the tribe council that you will protect the secret and that you accept me as your imprint. At least, I hope you do?" He looked at me questioningly, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"It's a lot to consider." I played.

He snorted a laugh, "Whatever Bells. After you admit your undying love for me, Billy will bless us and that should be all of that."

"Sounds simple" I commented and I noticed a slight uneasiness in him. "What aren't you telling me, Jake?"

"Well, after the ceremony, we will technically be considered married by Tribal law. Just legally, you know… we don't actually have to get married, not until we're ready. Not to mention, we don't have to have the bon fire any time soon, you can take as long as you want to consider the imprint." He looked at me like he was scared that I would bolt out the door. He knows my opinions on marriage.

"Married?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, I think I can handle that. I mean, it's obvious we are going to be together, and it's not a technical marriage ceremony. I think I can handle that." I smiled at him. "I'll do whatever necessary, just so I can be with you. I've already accepted you as my imprint, when is the soonest that we can have this bon fire?"

He smiled another Jake smile. "Wow Bells, I didn't think that you would take that as well as you did." He leaned over and kissed me.

It was gentle at first, just the soft brush of his lips on mine. He deepened the kiss, not that I minded. He pulled me closer to him. The heat of his body was startling. I wasn't used to him being so close. He pulled away too quickly for my taste. I could definitely kiss Jacob all day.

"The pack is excited about this" he whispered. Our faces were still inches away from each other and I knew that he was happy to be sharing this moment with me.

"I'm sure they are. They all just want to see you happy." I replied lacing our fingers together with the hand he was holding.

"I am happy. I've never been this happy before." He replied.

We laid there. Content to just enjoy each other's company; we didn't need to talk. He had one arm around me and I had my head on his chest. We were still holding each other's hand. I completely lost track of time.

As we lay there, I realized that we really didn't have as much to talk about as I had originally thought. I just didn't care what else happened, just as long as I could have Jake. I would figure out everything that being an imprint would entail when the time came for me to learn it. I fell asleep that night, the happiest I have ever been.

When I woke the next morning, I was hot, sweating in fact. I reached over next to me, expecting to find Jake. He wasn't there. I opened my eyes and looked to the window. It was bright outside. Not bright enough to constitute as a sunny day, but enough to let me know it was about eight o'clock. I noticed the window was now closed. Jake must have left early this morning.

Then why was I so hot? I got out of bed and took a cold shower. As I was drying my hair, I noticed that my reflection looked odd. I already had another patch of sweat dewing on my brow and I looked even more pale than usual.

I didn't have too much time to consider these facts though before I was racked with severe stomach pains. I fell to the bathroom floor holding my stomach. I was glad that Charlie had to work today otherwise he would have heard this ordeal and come running upstairs. In turn he would have fussed over me all day and insisted I see the doctor.

I don't really know how long I was on the floor, but the pains went away as suddenly as they had started. I carefully got up and washed my face in cold water. I still felt warm, but I wasn't as hot as before and I had stopped sweating.

I went downstairs and got a glass of water. I sat down at the kitchen table and chugged it. I have no idea of what had happened. It was strange. It was Saturday; Charlie would probably be home around 2 in the afternoon. I wondered if maybe he would let me off my grounding if I was spending time with Jake. He loves Jake. It was almost 9 am and I wondered if I would see Jake today.

I called Jake's house phone. Billy answered and told me that Jake was out, and that whenever he saw a pack member, he would let them know to have Jake call me. I thanked him and hung up.

Next, I called Charlie. I could always hope he would go easy on me. I asked him if he would allow me some lenience in my grounding and allow me down to La Push or at least to spend time with Jake.

He had been thoroughly please to find that Jake and I were talking again and agreed to my request within minutes. He told me that he had a new case that he was working on and that he would be home later in the evening.

I hung up with Charlie and went to sit back down at the kitchen table. I was restless again. I went back upstairs to get my book, that's when I saw the note on the bedside table.

_Bells,_

_I thought it would be best to leave before Charlie woke up. I wish that I could have been there when you woke up, but I had to go tell the council about our imprint and check in on the guys (and Leah) to see if anything happened on patrols. I have the pack running by your house as part of our new patrol, so don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_-Jake_

I smiled and placed the note in my book. I ran down the stairs, glad that I would see Jake soon and that he wasn't there for the events of this morning. I went back into the kitchen to refill my glass of water. I happened to look out the window while filling the glass; that's when I saw the set of eyes looking at me from the forest.

* * *

**A/N; So, I want to hear guesses on who is in the treeline? Leave your guess in the reviews please!**

**Again, any ideas, comments, or critisisms are welcome. More reviews, More posts!**


	5. The Return of a Friend

**A/N : Again I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thank you again to ALL of my viewers, whether you've reviewed or not. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**BPOV**

At first, I was terrified. There were still too many people that could cause me harm. Victoria, for one, is still out there, and then there was the new scent Jake was talking about, and last was the Volturi who are not fans of mine at the moment either.

All my fears were quelled when a slight figure with black hair cut into a cute pixie style walked out of the tree line. She stopped in the middle of the yard, her golden eyes not leaving mine. All of a sudden she smiled her brilliant smile and within seconds was right next to me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Bella!" she hugged me back

"It's so good to see you. It's been weeks, how are you?" I asked, stepping back to look at her.

"I've been okay." She replied and started looking around.

"Alice?" I prodded "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I just couldn't think of anywhere else to go" she sat down at the kitchen table and pouted. "Edward is being completely ridiculous and I'm so tired of hearing him talk about how much he wants you back; no offense. Carlisle and Emmett keep having to stop him from racing over here to talk to you." She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I sat down across from her.

"Well, he loves you, and he is upset and thinks you hate him. He wants to talk to you, to try to get you back. Jasper and I keep telling him to leave you alone, that if you want to talk, then you will come to him." She picked up my book that I had left on the kitchen table and examined it.

"You're right. I don't want anything to do with that life anymore" I saw the shock register on her face as she dropped the book.

I quickly realized what I had insinuated, "No, no Alice. I didn't mean it like that. I still want to hang out with you, and Emmett, and the rest of your family. But I don't want to be with Edward anymore and I don't want to be a vampire. I would appreciate it if you told Edward that, and make sure he knows that I don't hate him."

She smiled at me again. "But you still love me?" she asked.

"Of course" I couldn't help but laugh. How could someone not love Alice?

She set my book down and scrunched up her nose. I looked at her questioningly, and then realized why she made the gesture. "Sorry, Jake was here yesterday."

She grimaced, "I can tell, his alpha stench is ripe in here."

I couldn't help but laugh at her comments and facial expressions.

She smiled, and then got really serious. She studied me for a moment. "Wait, you talked to Jake yesterday? I thought you said that he wouldn't want to talk to you since you left for Italy? Apparently, we have a lot to catch up on. "

"He didn't" I admitted, "but then he finally decided to come over to say goodbye, and then he imprinted on me, so I guess that ruled a goodbye out of the equation." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jake.

"HE IMPRINTED ON YOU?" She exclaimed. "Of course, that makes perfect sense" she got up and started rambling to herself. She was talking extremely low, but for some reason, I didn't even have to strain to hear what she was saying. "They imprinted yesterday, yes that explains a lot, I'll have to tell Carlisle, it looks like we aren't needed much anymore…"

"Alice? What makes perfect sense?" I asked. I stood up and stopped her from pacing.

She looked at me and blurted out "Your future disappeared yesterday afternoon. I was worried at first, but then again, it is hard to concentrate on my visions, let alone my thoughts in general with Edwards's constant monologue going on."

I was slightly shocked. I didn't even think about how my imprint would affect the Cullens. Surely, Jake would be pissed if he knew they were here, but could I really live without them?

"Are you okay with it?" Alice asked. "I mean the imprint and being tied to him?" I saw there was none of the Cullen's usual contempt for the wolves in her voice. She was generally curious. I always thought of Alice as one of the more accepting members of the clan.

"Of course I'm okay with it," I sat back down "I love him."

And that was that. She didn't ask any more questions. She seemed to accept the fact and move on.

"So when are you free? I'm guessing you are in due for a major shopping trip!" She laughed and sat back down across from me.

"Uh, I'm not too sure." I replied "Newton's doesn't post the schedule for this coming week until Monday. I'll call you when I find out what days I'm off?"

She nodded and looked satisfied. The idea of a shopping trip didn't really interest me, but I missed Alice, and I would take any chance I could get to spend some time with her.

"So, obviously Edward isn't doing the best, but how about everyone else? How are they?" I asked.

Alice smiled, apparently pleased at something to gossip about. "Well, Carlisle is back at the hospital, I don't know if you knew that already."

"I didn't know that, I'm happy for him. I know how much he enjoys his work." I replied.

Alice got comfortable; she was planning on staying awhile I realized. I hope that Jake would get over this easily.

"Well, you know Esme, she is always in a good mood. She is just happy that Edward is okay and that her family is back together." She looked at me for a moment, "She misses you, you know."

"I miss her too." I admitted. "Maybe I can stop by the house and see her before we leave to go shopping?"

Alice nodded her approval at my plan, "Emmett is still Emmett. No change there. Rose is more tolerable now. She feels bad about how she treated you, and she wants to make it up to you. And Jasper is having a slightly more difficult time, he is staying busy by trying to keep Edward calm, but he'll be okay." She laughed at that.

All of this talk about the Cullens made me miss them even more. I couldn't wait to actually see them again.

Alice stopped laughing abruptly and stiffened. Worry clearly clouded in her eyes. I didn't even have to ask what was going on. I just knew that someone from the pack was here, I could feel it.

She stood up quickly. "Maybe I should leave."

"Please don't." I asked. "Jake and the pack are just going to have to deal with me wanting to be around you and your family."

She contemplated for a second, and then just shrugged her okay. We walked out into the back yard. Luckily Charlie and I lived at a house that backed into the woods and was a good distance away from our neighbors. Otherwise it would be hard to explain all the people and giant wolves coming out of the woods.

Just a little behind the tree line stood a massive wolf. I couldn't make out who it was from the distance. As we walked closer, I recognized the dark gray coat of Paul. Of course it couldn't be one of the calmer tempered wolves.

He crouched low to the ground and growled menacingly.

Alice crouched slightly, and looked at me as if waiting to see how the alphas imprint would handle this situation.

I knew I had only a brief window to explain this to Paul before he attacked. Even worse, the thought crossed my mind that if Jake was phased at this time, it would only be moments before he burst out the woods and attacked also. Surprisingly, I considered all of this in a mere matter of seconds.

"Paul, don't" I said my warning "Just give me a minute to explain." I didn't need to shout. I knew he would hear me, I just hoped that he would listen.

I started walking towards Paul while Alice stayed near the back door. She had stopped crouching, but she still was on high alert.

As I approached I saw Paul start to relax. He straightened out of his crouch, but his teeth were still barred.

"Paul, please, she is my friend. It's okay, she will not hurt me." I told him calmly.

He snorted at me. I translated it as a sarcastic remark.

I noted that I heard a slight thudding noise though I had no idea what it was. Maybe his heart beat? No, it was footsteps, maybe. Yes, the thuds of paws. SHIT.

"Jake, stop!" I yelled as I saw him barreling for us. Instinctively, I ran towards Alice and stood in front of her. I knew Jake wouldn't hurt me.

He skidded to a stop, just inches in front of me. His russet colored chest heaved with his labored breaths. His ears were flat against his head and his teeth, his giant teeth, were barred in anger. Paul slowly stalked out of the woods and flanked Jake.

I could see hurt in Jake's eyes. It warred with the anger. I knew he was pissed. I knew how much he hated the Cullens. I knew he would view this as me betraying him. I just prayed that he would understand.

I stood my ground. I don't know where I got my courage from. Even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He still scared the shit out of me. "Jacob Black, move back now." I said evenly and leveled what I hoped was a threatening death stare at him.

He looked over my shoulder at Alice and growled. Reluctantly, he moved a few steps back.

I felt Alice still behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her and knew she was having a vision. Jake looked at me questioningly and I shook my head. I hoped he understood my "I'll tell you later" look. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his chest.

He was still breathing heavily. But he appeared to be calming down under my touch. Paul on the other hand was still pissed off beyond reason.

"I have to go" Alice said urgently.

I looked at her and nodded then turned back to Jake and gave him a "I dare you to stop me look" and walked back to Alice and hugged her. I heard both of the wolves make loud noises. Obviously forms of gags.

"I'll see you soon Bella. " Alice said giving a smug smile to Jake, and with that, she ran off at her super vampire speed.

Jake and Paul both walked back to the woods. I knew I wasn't going to like this. Within minutes, Jake was stalking back into the yard. Even in human form, it wasn't hard to see his predator stride. He looked at me harshly and said, "Inside, now."

I turned and walked inside. I was faintly aware that I could hear his footsteps. How unusual. I sat back down at the kitchen table; he stood by the door, attempting to calm down before speaking.

I braced myself.


	6. Determined Imprint

**A/N: I decided that this didn't constitute as a real chapter, it felt kind of short and there really wasn't too much new info. So, 5.5 is what this chapter is!**

**Again, I don't own anything!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I hated to leave Bella. I barely found the strength to get out of bed. I heard Charlie making noises in his sleep and knew that he would be waking up for work soon.

With a heavy sigh, I got up and wrote Bella a note. I set it on her nightstand on her book, hoping that she would see it. I bent over her, inhaled he beautiful scent, kissed her forehead and jumped out onto the tree branch outside her window.

I turned and slide the window shut, leaped down, and ran into the forest. I decided to phase on my way back to the rez so I could check in with the patrol shifts.

I entered the pack mind and felt Seth, Jared, and Quil.

**Seth – Jake! Hey man!**

**Quil – How did it go last night? **

**Jared – Considering he isn't pissed off Quil, I would assume it went VERY well **

_**Jared, not cool man**_ okay, so it was a little funny…

**Quil – Ten bucks says nothing happened**

**Jared – You're on, Jake's totally a ladies man. No way that I can lose this one**

_**Too bad, man. Quil's right…**_

**Jared – Damn!**

**Quil – Haha, yes!**

**Seth – Jared, dude, quit losing all your money to Quil this is getting ridiculous**

**Jared – I know, I'm flat broke**

We all laughed at that.

_**Anything new happen? **_

**Seth – No, everything has been quiet**

_**Good**_

I tried to keep to myself for the rest of the run. I was enjoying their usual jokes and jabs at each other. It was refreshing running with a group of brothers that weren't fighting and that I didn't have to babysit.

**Jared – We try, man**

At this point, I reached my house. I said bye and phased out. I got dressed and entered my house. My dad was sitting in front of the TV, no surprise. He barely looked up when I walked through the door.

"Dad, we need to talk." I said as I plopped myself down on the couch.

He muted the TV and looked at me, waiting for me to start.

"I imprinted…" I waited for his response

He began to smile, "It's about time" he said. "So how does Bella feel about you imprinting on her?"

"She's happy about it, wait, how'd you know it was Bella?" I was completely taken off guard.

"I'm Chief Jake, I know these things." He said slyly.

"Right, Paul opened his big mouth" I replied.

He laughed at that. "Yeah, the boy can't keep his mouth shut, unless he's eating. I've already told the council, just let me know when you want us to perform the ceremony."

I nodded at him, "Thanks, dad." We sat in companionable silence for a while. Billy's attention was turned back completely to the game.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch. After that long trail we followed and staying up late with Bella last night, I was exhausted.

When I woke up, I was hungry. I made myself three sandwiches and scarfed them down. I had been sleeping for two hours. I wanted to get back to Bella. Now.

I said bye to my dad and ran out the door. I phased when I hit the tree line. While I had been asleep the patrol shifts had changed. It was now Paul, Embry, and Brady.

No sooner had I entered the pack mind, when Paul let out a loud alert howl. He showed us what he saw. A leeches scent, only minutes away from the Swan's house.

I saw red. I was beyond pissed off. I ran in that direction at top speed.

_**GO AND GET BELLA NOW! PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS, I DON'T CARE WHO THE BLOODSUCKER IS!**_ I alpha ordered him.

**Paul – On it**

We ran in a panic, it was hard for me to distinguish between comments and thoughts; I was so focused in on Paul's mind. He was the closest to Bella. I was glad that he was the most aggressive of the pack.

He stopped mid stride and I saw through his mind why, it was one of the Cullens.

**Paul – I can't attack unless she attacks Bella, Jake**

_**Then go and scare the holy hell out of her!**_

I saw through his mind when Bella and the small Cullen female came out of the house. I saw her stand up to Paul, part of me was proud of her, but I was too consumed by rage to think about that now.

I jumped out of the forest. Why was Bella running from me? She was protecting that leech?

I stopped inches away from Bella's face. I was barely in control of my anger. I had my teeth barred at that thing behind her. I felt Paul come behind me and flank me.

I stared at Bella. I was hurt, why would she be with the Cullen? She knows how I feel about them, knows how much I hate them for what they did to her earlier this year.

Bella stood her ground in front of me and said "Jacob Black, move back now."

I could see her bravery, but could smell that I was scaring her. I backed away a few steps. I saw the leech go stock still behind my imprint, I gave Bella a look and she gave me one back. I knew she would tell me later.

Slowly, Bella approached me and put her hand on my chest. It soothed me, and took my rage down a notch.

"I have to go" the Cullen said. She and Bella exchanged glances and Bella walked up and hugged her.

Paul and I snorted a gag at the same time.

**Paul – EW, how can she stand to get that close to it?**

_**Gross, it's going to take forever for that smell to come off Bella**_

The leech gave me a superior sneer and said "I'll see you soon, Bella" and she ran off.

_**See her soon? What the hell? No. Freaking. Way. That was happening**_

As soon as the vamp left, I told Paul to leave. I followed him into the forest and watched him run off, Paul and Seth wished me good luck, Embry told me to be patient, calm, and understanding.

I phased into human and stalked back into the yard. "Inside, now" I said.

She turned around and stalked into the kitchen. Since when did Bella walk like that? Come to think of it, she seemed like she had known I was about to leap out of the forest and attack. I would have to think about that later.

I walked into the kitchen; it stunk and the smell assaulted my nose. I stood next to the door for two reasons; one I needed to stay near the open door, the stench was so strong, and two, I needed to calm down before I talked to Bella.

* * *

**A/N; Please review and let me know what you think! More reviews equals fast updates!**


	7. The Talk

**A/N: Again, thank you to those of you who reviewed! And of course to all of you that I know are reading this story and haven't reviewed. Because of all the hits I have gotten, I have been encouraged to write all day. Therefore, the next few chapters are already written.**

**What does this mean?**

**It means, review, review, review! **

**Again, I don't own anything. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh yeah, Jake was beyond pissed. I sat there and waited for him to start yelling. He closed his eyes, whether he was thinking or calming down, I didn't know. Maybe he was doing both.

I figured I would try to earn some brownie points. I got up and opened the kitchen window all the way. I hoped that he would realize that I was trying to alleviate the smell.

I leaned up against the counter. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to go to him or not.

"Do you want me to go take a shower?" I asked.

Though I was being serious, he cracked a smile. I noted that he couldn't be too mad if he was smiling.

He still didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll be back" I smiled at him and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I took a quick five minute shower and got dressed in some jeans and a tank top. I took the clothes that I had been wearing earlier, sprayed them with air freshener, and threw them into the laundry bin.

I came back down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. I had an idea. I had made him smile once… maybe I could make this easier on myself by making him laugh. I went back upstairs and got the air freshener and ran back down.

On my way to the kitchen, I started spraying. I mentally congratulated myself on buying the forest scent versus a floral or fruity smell.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw that Jake had moved to lean against the counter. I stopped in the doorway. To my relief, I could tell that he was attempting to hide his smile.

"Jake, you know I can't just stop talking to the Cullens." I figured I should go ahead and get this over with.

"Bella, why is it so hard to understand that you shouldn't be around them?" he countered.

"They'd never hurt me!" I exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure? They go against nature Bella, it's programmed into them to want to kill you!" he yelled.

That did it. "Go against nature? My boyfriend is a werewolf, is it really that weird that my best friend is a vampire?" I spat at him.

I saw emotions flicker across his face. He was offended, but I could tell he enjoyed that I had just called him my boyfriend.

"Jake, you know how I feel about you; I just wish that you would understand my point of view. They are my family, Jake. I love them too." I pleaded for him to understand.

He sighed, "Bells. Please, I don't want you near them."

I could see he didn't want to let me win this one. I also knew that he wanted me to be happy.

"Can we make some kind of compromise?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked sarcastically, though I knew he would genuinely consider my opinion.

"What if we are in a public space? They wouldn't hurt me in a public place." I offered.

"Bella, they could take out a whole room of witnesses if they really wanted to." He replied, satisfied that he came up with a good answer.

"Okay, what if I carry pepper spray and promise to use it if they attack me?" I smiled at that, like Alice would ever hurt me.

He snorted a laugh, "Oh yeah, that would help." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Another genius idea entered my head; I was on a roll today. I knew that he couldn't make an excuse for this one not working.

"What if there is a wolf with us?" I said calmly. I was smug at my ability to think of that one.

He stilled. "That isn't a good idea." He replied.

"How is that not a good idea?" I was mad. Now he was just being ridiculous.

"Because, can you imagine what it would be like for us? Having to smell that stench for so long and having to keep calm enough around them to not phase? I wouldn't be easy, especially with my pack; they aren't exactly calm and patient." He smiled; satisfied that he had just won this.

"Leave Paul and Leah out of this," I replied. "What about you, Seth, Embry, and Quil?" All of you would be able to do it; quit being ridiculous about this." I knew he wasn't expecting that one.

He sighed again. "Okay, how about this. I'll ask the guys if they would be okay with chaperoning. If so, then okay, if not, then only when I can be there?" he pleaded with his eyes that I would agree to this.

"That sounds reasonable." I agreed and smiled. I think I just won our first argument.

He smiled back. It was still a tight smile. I knew he was still mad, but I could tell that we both agreed that this was over for now.

He opened his arms in an invitation that I couldn't resist. I walked across the room and hugged him. I looked up at him and asked, "Are you hungry?"

He looked sheepish, "Aren't I always?"

I laughed at that.

He went to sit down while I began making some sandwiches. I could feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead, but I didn't think anything of it. Then the pains returned.

I gasped in pain as I fell to the floor again. It felt like my insides were being poked and prodded. This time, I felt the heat, not just the heat of the fever. The heat was on my lower back, radiating up my spine. Like someone had poured gasoline on it and lit me on fire.

I screamed out again, I was barely aware of Jake hovering over me, holding me, calling to me. It sounded like he was on the other side of a tunnel. I could hear the fear in his voice but I was in too much pain to speak at the moment.

I was curled into a fetal position. Tears had started to flow from my eyes. This time it was worse and it lasted longer, but again, as quickly as it had come, it went away.

I stopped screaming and uncurled myself. Jake was in a state of panic next to me.

"Bella? Bella please? What's wrong, talk to me damn it!" He was yelling at me.

I tried to say his name, but my throat was raw from screaming. Instead I grabbed hold of him and hugged him.

"Water" I managed to croak out.

He stood up and filled a glass of water for me. He returned in a matter of seconds; he never took his eyes off me.

I gladly accepted it and felt better the instant I started drinking. I sat up, and Jake put his arm around my back to help keep me up.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" He asked me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered, and I was. There was no lasting effects, I felt completely okay. "And I don't know what that was." I admitted.

He looked both concerned and scared. "Bella"

I looked at him questioningly; he looked like he was scared to say something.

"Never mind," he said, "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, it's alright, it happened this morning too" I mentioned.

I saw his eyes widen. "How many times?" he asked; he sounded angry.

"Just the two times" I assured.

"I think you should rest Bella." He said as he stood up.

I nodded my agreement, I was tired. I let him pick me up and he walked me into the living room. He set me down gently on the couch.

"Bella, I need to…" He was interrupted by a loud howl. "Again?" he yelled and began to run out the door. He turned and looked at me. "Stay right there, I'll be right back." And with that he was out the door.

I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and waited. For some reason, I wondered if this had something to do with Alice's vision earlier today.

* * *

**A/N; So, again I have the next chapter ready to upload... if only I had the reviews to prove people wanted it... (hinthint) ;] **

**Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites and alerts!**

**It means a lot to me!**


	8. Treaty Line Crossed

**A/N: Again, I don't own anything. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story or read and added it to their alerts or favorites. **

* * *

**JPOV**

Two alerts in one day? Really, this is ridiculous.

Add that onto what I just saw happen to Bella, and this is an extremely bad day. I needed to talk to my dad, soon. I had a feeling earlier when I left his house that he knew something and didn't want to tell me. I have my suspicions on what it was about, but I can't be sure.

All I know is that something weird is happening to her; I just wish I knew what it was.

I ran to the tree line, stripped, and phased.

_**What's going on?**_ I screamed in my head

**Jared – Picked up her trail again!**

I saw through their minds, Paul and Jared had picked up its scent again. This leech kept running across the border line. Like she knew where the line was. Every few days she would try to come through, we would stop her and chase her to Canada, then she'd come back again.

**Paul – We're going to get her this time!**

He put on an extra burst of speed and leapt at the vamp. She jumped into the tree and barely got out of the way of his jaws.

**Paul – Damn it!**

_**Calm down, you won't catch her if you're head isn't clear!**_ I warned

I could see Seth was on his way there. I felt the other's minds as they phased. They all chorused their "What's happenings" and quickly caught up to what was going on.

_**Seth, get there as soon as you can, Brady and Collin, keep running the perimeter just in case she's trying to lead us away for something else to get through. Leah and Sam, you two are the fastest, try to get in front of her and stop her. Quil, come and watch Bella. Everyone else, let's go. **_

I ran back inside, told Bella I needed to go and that Quil would be there momentarily. She shooed me out of the house and yelled for me to go help them out. I really did love her.

Back in the pack mind I saw Quil was less than a minute away. I've never seen him run so fast. He got there and positioned himself in her yard, completely alert.

Seth had reached Jared and Paul and was chasing the female leech with them. Sam and Leah weren't far behind and were beginning to branch out in an attempt to get in front of her.

The smell hit us first.

**Jared – Cullens are here!**

**Paul – Haha yes! She won't get away this time!**

The leech jumped into their territory. I saw the little one that Bella had been with earlier, Alice I think, jump at her. The one we were chasing stopped and turned. She delivered a kick that had the pixie leech hitting a tree hard.

The tall blonde Cullen, I'm assuming the Pixie's mate, made a hissing noise and launched himself at the unknown female. She jumped up and dodged his attack, her laugh rung through the forest.

At this point, we had all caught up and were chasing her. Leah and Sam were still attempting to get in front of us and head her off. At that, she jumped back into our territory. Seth lunged and missed.

She turned and hit him square in the muzzle. Seth whined as he was pushed back into a tree from the force. We heard the bones in his mouth crunch.

**Leah – Seth, no! That bitch is going down. I'm ending this now!**

**Seth – I'm fine Leah!**

_**Do not break the formation!**_ I projected at Leah.

She mentally snarled at me, but listened.

Jared ran up behind her. She turned to throw out another kick, but he ducked. Her kick missed him and he threw his mouth up and caught her leg as she was bringing it back to her.

His jaws clamped down on the rock hard leg. The leech let out a loud growl as Jared whipped his head and released her leg. She flew back knocking a large tree over in the process.

I heard one of the Cullens yell "They caught her!" I looked over and saw them all crouching at the treaty line, ready to chase her again if she ran.

When she was thrown into the tree, Paul was the closest to her landing point. She landed on her feet and in a slide. Paul twisted and snapped at her, Seth came in from behind. She turned to face him.

While turning, Paul caught her left hand and tore it from her arm. She screeched in pain.

The Pack started to circle. Each of us taking snaps at her, but missing. She attempted to jump up into a tree, but I foresaw the move and leaped. I caught her foot and pulled her back down. She landed a kick to my face with her free foot and I instinctively let her go.

She took the opportunity and jumped again. She landed on Seth's back; he twisted to bite and missed. She launched off his back and into the tree line. We ran after her again.

The Cullens started the chase on their side again also.

_**Stop her! **_

**Leah- we're ready for her!**

**Sam – As long as she doesn't jump to the other side of the river, then we have her. **

We all knew if she jumped over the river, the treaty line, it would be out of our hands and our trap would be rendered useless.

Like she could read our minds, she jumped back into their territory just before she ran into Sam and Leah.

Like us, their attempts at catching her failed. Why was this bloodsucker so hard to catch?

The blonde female Cullen jumped at her again and flew over her. She couldn't stop her jump and landed across the treaty line.

Out of instinct and frustration, Paul lunged at her. She hissed at him. He growled and faced off with her. Her coven had stopped the chase to ensure that their friend would be okay; the intruded took her chance and escaped.

I roared in anger and phased, I didn't care that I was naked. I stalked up to the blonde leech and yelled "What was that?"

I looked at her family. "Like we would hurt her when you're helping? She just startled Paul, that's all! Why did you let the red head get away?"

The blonde launched herself back over the river to join her coven. Their leader, the doctor, looked me dead in the eye.

"We couldn't be sure you wouldn't harm her." He said steadily. "Rose's safety takes our priority. We will catch Victoria eventually, and it isn't like she will ever get through us and your pack."

I gave him a menacing glare and phased again. We watched in unison as the Cullens retreated back into the woods. We knew that Victoria would be long gone by now.

She'd probably resurface again in a few days to attempt to get Bella again. We needed to kill her before she finally finds a break in our defenses. I would not leave my imprint in danger.

While I was mad at the Cullens for letting Victoria get away, I was somewhat relieved that they were helping us. It made me hate them just a little bit less that they were assisting in protecting my Bella.

We made our way back. I congratulated them all on a good job.

_**You guys know we would have caught her had that blonde leech not crossed the line. It's okay, we'll get her next time. **_

**Paul – Sorry, Jake, I shouldn't have lunged at the Cullen**

_**It's okay; she shouldn't have crossed the line. Collin, Brady, can you two run the perimeter with Quil and Jared? I'm upping the patrol schedule guys. Seth, you can go home and rest, is your jaw better?**_

**Seth – yeah I'm good boss. **

_**Leah, Embry, and Quil, you guys have patrol tonight with me.**_

**Embry – Sounds good, what about Bella?**

_**She'll be okay. Victoria isn't coming back for Bella tonight. And we'll be close by even if she wanted to try. **_

They all nodded their agreement. We had reached the La Push border now. Everyone but the patrollers phased.

I got dressed and started walking to my house. I needed to talk to my dad.

* * *

**A/N; Okay everyone, let me know what you think. If I get some reviews, I will update either later tonight or tomorrow!**

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading this story. **


	9. Not Much of a Talk

**A/N; I know, I know, this isn't a huge chapter. I decided to go ahead and post this one, and I'm working on editing and finishing the next one. I had to work all day yesterday and, as a result, wasn't able to really work on any of the story. **

**Again, I do not own anything. **

* * *

**JPOV**

"Dad!" I yelled as I entered our small house.

"Jake, is everything alright? I heard the howl." He replied. I could tell he was in the kitchen.

I walked back there and saw him at the kitchen table. Sue was sitting there with him. Bless Sue for being there for him. She always helped him out when I couldn't be there.

"Sure, sure" I didn't want to sit, so I stood in the doorway. "We took care of it, but we need to talk, now."

"About what, son?" he asked in between bites of food. I guessed that Sue had brought him a late lunch.

"Bella." I looked at him sternly.

"What about her?" he asked. He was fishing. I knew he knew what this is about.

"I think she is, uh, sick" I searched his gaze, and saw it waver. I knew it. "What aren't you telling me?" I yelled. I started to shake.

Billy looked at Sue for a moment. An unseen conversation relayed in their eyes.

"Jake," he sighed and thought for a moment "It's something that we can't really tell you. We aren't sure ourselves."

"Jake," Sue looked at me "Bella is, going through something. We, as part of the council, cannot tell you, though."

I was confused, and I am sure they could tell.

"Son, it's something that you have to wait to figure out. Sooner or later, you will know." Billy concluded.

"When the time comes, all things will reveal themselves." Sue added.

"Really, this is ridiculous, why can't you give me a straight answer? Is she going to be okay? You should have seen her today!" I yelled.

Billy and Sue actually smiled. What the hell was going on here?

"Son, she is going to be fine. I promise; just no more questions, okay? Let things work out for themselves." Billy finally said.

So I left my house even more confused and frustrated then when I arrived.

This was ridiculous, and no one was telling me anything.

I decided to go back to Bella's. I still had a few hours before I had to patrol tonight and I wanted to spend them with her.

I arrived back at her house within a few minutes. I didn't bother knocking; I just walked in.

She was sitting on the couch, blanket on her lap, with Quil.

"Hey boss man!" Quil exclaimed.

Bella turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Jake! You're back!" I couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hey, babe," I leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her "I missed you, are you feeling better?"

Quil gave me a 'what the hell' look. I knew that he would ask me about it later.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked him.

"Oh, right" He stood up quickly "I'll see you later Bella!" and with that he ran out of the house.

"Come here" Bella said and grabbed my arm. It was cute how she tried to pull me onto the couch.

I sat down next to her and pulled her on my lap. Her smile was contagious. I kissed her softly.

She put her arms around my neck. "I love when you do that." She said.

"Do what?" I murmured, and kissed her again.

She sighed, "That." She repeated.

I smiled and pulled her even closer.

"So, what was the howl about? Quil wouldn't tell me." She asked

She felt me go still and looked into my eyes. Our noses were touching.

"Bells, I don't really want to talk about it." I whispered.

She ran her hands through my short hair. I saw in her eyes that she was worried, that she wanted to know.

"We didn't catch her, again." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Her?" she asked. Though I'm sure she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Victoria" I replied and opened my eyes to look at her. She had gone completely white.

"Jake," she whispered "Jake, why does she keep coming back?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Bells, she won't get by us. The Cullens were out there too, they were helping. I never thought I would say it, but I might be starting to appreciate their presence. They're helping to keep you safe."

She smiled at that. "I'm telling you, you would like them if you gave them a chance."

"Does the phrase mortal enemy mean anything to you?" I asked and kissed her nose.

She laughed, "Jake, you know they aren't like the rest."

"Sure, sure" I replied. "We'll see. Though I won't ever like Edward, not after what he did to you."

She stopped smiling. "Jake..."

"No, don't Bella" I interrupted her. "I don't want to get into it right now."

She nodded and put her head on my shoulder. She dozed off.

I reached for the remote and changed the channel to a sitcom. I turned the volume down so it wouldn't wake her up.

A few hours passed. As much as I wanted to wake Bella up, I knew she needed rest after what happened in the kitchen today. Not to mention, just her being there was enough for me.

I needed to go run patrol. I moved her over and woke her up.

"Jake?" She looked at me.

"Sorry, Bells, It's seven and I have to go run patrol." I got up and started walking.

"Seven? Charlie!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright, he called, and he is going to work late. He said he would be back at around eight." I replied.

She visibly relaxed "Okay," she laid back down. "When do you get off?"

"Just leave your window open. I'm not sure when exactly." I replied as I kissed her goodbye.

"Mkay" she replied.

With that, I walked out the door, went to the woods, and phased, again.

* * *

**Please leave me your thoughts and comments! Thank you to everyone who already has and to everyone that is reading and liking this story! **


	10. Finally Happy

**A/N; Yeah I know the time lines are a little off, but it's my story right? Brady and Collin phased in my story when they "technically" hadn't in the books. And I'm also making some of the wolves have their imprints, even if the time doesn't exactly correspond with the book. You'll live! =] **

**Again, I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, or liked this story. **

* * *

**JPOV**

As I phased, I once again hit the pack mind. Embry and Quil were already there. So was Paul, apparently just goofing off.

_**Paul, why are you still phased?**_

**Paul – Man, as soon as I leave, you know that something good is going to happen!**

**Embry – Let's hope not.**

**Quil – Yeah man, you know we'd call everyone in if a trail was crossed. **

**Paul – Yeah, yeah, I know… **

Leah phased in.

**Leah – Don't let him fool you guys, Rachel is mad at him and he wants to stay away from her wrath. **

Ah, Rachel, my sister. She even scares me most of the time.

_**What did you do this time? **_I mentally chuckled. This should be good.

**Paul – None of your business, Black. And Leah, shut up!**

**Embry – Oh, this sounds interesting.**

**Quil – What, did the puppy forget to take the trash out? **

**Embry – Yeah, dog's in the dog house tonight. **

**Paul – SHUT UP !**

**Leah – The idiot forgot her birthday yesterday!**

We all laughed at that. How could Paul be that much of an idiot? I'm surprised my sister hadn't chased him out of the house with a newspaper.

**Paul – LEAH!**

**Quil – Oh, yeah. Definitely in the dog house tonight. **

**Leah – Seriously, how did you forget to tell her happy birthday yesterday?**

**Quil – Yeah dude, Jared, Sam, Jake, Leah, and Seth all reminded you!**

**Paul – I know, I know, it just… slipped my mind. **

**Leah – You are a horrible imprint. **

**Embry – Leah, that's not cool.**

**Leah – It's true, I'd totally dump his flea ridden ass out the door. **

**Paul – Want to say that to my face, Clearwater?**

Paul stood up and snarled. Leah, being Leah, changed her direction to come towards Paul and Quil.

**Embry – Jake, care to stop this?**

_**Honestly, I think that they both need to get the shit beat outta them. **_

**Embry – JAKE!**

**Quil – Ah, let us have some fun, Em**

Leah reached the clearing that Quil and Paul were in.

Everyone had to admit, Leah's wolf matches her personality perfectly; not only is she pretty, but she has a bad attitude. She is extremely slight, the smallest of the group, which allows her amazing speed. She has a light gray, almost a silvery white, coat with a slightly darker gray mask on her face.

Paul, on the other hand, was extremely large. His solid colored, dark gray, wolf was massive in size. He was only a few inches shorter than Sam and I, and he without a doubt was the widest and largest in the pack. His wolf was pure power and muscle.

Leah, having speed on her side, circle Paul.

**Leah – I SAID: if I was Rachel, I'd totally dump your flea ridden ass out the door.**

Paul lunged, Leah, of course, darted out of the way. She ran behind him and nipped his heels. This just made Paul even more pissed off.

**Paul – Leah, Damn it, stop running and fight me!**

Embry and I were watching this from Quil's point of view. He was sitting down, extremely relaxed, watching all of this unfold.

Leah was having fun; this was her favorite pastime, making Paul mad.

The only reason we let this go on was because we knew Leah wouldn't hurt Paul, and that Paul would never actually be able to get ahold of Leah.

Within minutes, Paul was tired out and Leah was on the ground ten feet away laughing.

**Quil – Awh, it's over already?**

**Embry – You guys are ridiculous**

He and I had begun to run the perimeter, even though he was trying to seem like all business, we could all hear his internal laughter at the exchange.

_**Paul, go home, and good luck with Rachel.**_

Paul mumbled incoherently and phased out.

_**Okay guys, start running patrol**_

**Leah – Alright Jake, we're coming**

I noted that Leah was in a good mood today, maybe we should let her bother Paul more often?

_**Embry, Quil, I need to ask you guys something.**_

**Embry – Yeah?**

**Quil – Sure. **

**Leah – What about me?**

_**I didn't think you would be interested, but okay if you are, let me know.**_

**Leah – Okay**

**Embry – That doesn't sound good.**

_**Bella wants to continue her friendship with the Cullens. We had a slight argument, but we agreed that if she was going to be with them, she needs to have a wolf with her. Now, I will not alpha order anyone to go, so if you don't want to do it, I understand, and I will do it myself. **_

**Quil – Why would anyone want to be friends with them?**

**Embry – Well, they are helping to protect her, obviously they care. Maybe they really are different.**

**Leah – Don't say that. They are just like every other bloodsucker we kill. **

**Embry – No, they're not. No other coven would go to the lengths they do to protect a human.**

**Quil – True. I'll do it Jake. **

**Embry – I will too**

**Leah – I want to do it. **

_**What? Really?**_

**Quil – Whoaaaaa total surprise!**

**Embry – Really, Leah? Can we trust you to not hurt the Cullens?**

**Leah – I think that it would be best if it was me. You know, girl to girl. Bella won't always want an idiotic, over testosterone-filled man around.**

**Quil – Pshht, we're sexy and you know. All women swoon when we're around**

**Leah – Whatever floats your boat, idiot; also, you know that I wouldn't do anything to void the treaty with the Cullens. **

_**I know Leah; I just didn't want you to have to put yourself through it if you can't handle it.**_

**Leah – No, I want to. You all know that I would protect the Alpha's imprint with my life, and you were right Jake, I think that I need to get to know Bella better. Maybe we could be friends. **

We all sensed her hiding something. Whatever it was, she was working really hard to keep it hidden. I didn't want to do it, but I felt that I needed to.

_**Leah, what are you hiding from me? I can sense you're lying and I can sense that you really don't want to go to the Cullens with Bella. Tell me, now. **_

She flinched.

**Leah – I can't tell you, Jake. All I can say is that my mom and Billy asked me to do this. They want me to spend time with her, for reasons I'm not even sure about. **

_**Uh, I knew it! They know something!**_

**Quil – What are you talking about?**

_**I went to see my dad and Sue today about Bella. Something is wrong with her, and they know what it is. They won't tell me anything though!**_

I replayed the scene through my head.

**Embry – What is wrong with Bella? **

_**I don't know. **_ Again, I replayed the image of Bella on the floor in pain.

Their silence after I finished was enough. I knew what they were all thinking, even without the wolf telepathy. They were just as concerned as I was.

**Embry – Maybe she's just caught a stomach bug?**

_**I hope that it is something as simple as that.**_

**Leah – Seriously, Jake, if it was something to worry about, do you really think that Sue and Billy would keep it from you?**

_**I guess you're right.**_

Patrol passed quickly and without any incident. Not that we really thought that anything would happen.

Eventually, around midnight, I jumped through Bella's window again.

I snuggled up to Bella, and she instinctively leaned into me.

The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur; so many things had happened. My life had been forever changed by my imprint. For the first time in so long, I was thoroughly happy. I couldn't believe that Bella was my imprint. I couldn't believe that she was finally mine.

* * *

**Okay guys, next chapter is ready to upload, just give me a reason too! (hinthint, reviews... =]]] ) **


	11. Back to School

**A/N: Okay so here it is; the next chapter! I hate to say this, but I'm probably going to stop updating as consistently as I have been. This is only because I am starting to get into the action and main plot of the story. Therefore; I need to take my time writing and editing these chapters. **

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope that the story will continue to keep you guys on the edge of your seats!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Okay, so this weekend had completely changed my life. I woke up, extremely happy considering that it was a Monday morning. I reached over instinctively; Jake wasn't there.

I internally sighed; of course, he would be at his house, most likely oversleeping and missing his first two periods, like usual. As much as I feel different, it is hard to remember that everything is still normal.

My routine was usual, and within thirty minutes I was downstairs eating my breakfast. I took this time to reflect on what I had to do today.

Not only did I have school, but I also had work. I'd have to remember to check the schedule so I could get back to Alice on our shopping trip.

I wondered briefly on what wolf would be accompanying us. I had to laugh out loud at the image of Paul or Quil holding our shopping bags. Like that would ever happen.

I quickly washed my dishes and Charlie's of course. I had just enough time to get to school.

I got there, parked, and made it to first period just in time. I had first period with Angela and Jessica. They had gotten over the old Edward-obsessed Bella. Angela, like usual was perfectly comfortable with me.

Jess on the other hand had taken awhile, but she eventually came around. We weren't as close as we used to be, but she was at least cordial.

"What did you guys do this weekend?" Jess asked, leaning over her books towards us.

I knew she was only asking because she wanted us to return the thought. She obviously had something to tell us.

"Nothing much really, just studied" Angela replied. She was looking over some of her notes at the moment and wasn't really all that interested in what Jess was saying.

"I was with some friends." I replied.

Angela looked up at that, but didn't say anything. I knew what she was thinking. If it wasn't her, than it was either the Cullens, who other than Alice, no one knew I had anything to do with, or someone they didn't know.

"Well," Jess began. "Mike asked me out, okay, not really asked out, just as a group, you know, with Lauren and Tyler and everyone. But he totally wanted it to be a date."

I saw Angela roll her eyes. Jess was, as usual, oblivious to everyone else but herself.

"So I'm hoping" she continued, "maybe he is going to ask me out on a real date, you know, alone and everything." She kept going but I just stopped listening. I have developed the perfect nod and smile technique with Jess. I don't think she ever realized I had no idea what I was nodding to.

Thankfully, the teacher called order to the classroom and the lectures began.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Alice was excited to hear I would know my schedule tonight, and that I would call her as soon as I was off.

I had just enough time to go home between school and work. So I drove home. I went in quickly and got the stuff for Charlie's dinner. I wrote very specific instructions on what to do, and placed all of the ingredients next to each other in the fridge.

I had a few minutes to spare, so I called Jake.

Luckily, he was actually home, and answered on the third ring.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, excited I had actually got him.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" he asked.

"About to go to work, I just wanted know if I would be seeing you tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah, not tonight Bells." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I have to patrol tonight. Don't worry though; I have Seth watching over you. Not to mention, I have to help Billy prepare for the bon fire."

The bonfire; I couldn't believe I was actually excited for it. I couldn't wait to be an official member of the pack. It would also be the first time that I would get to meet the whole pack. Apparently, some new members had phased, and I hadn't gotten to meet them.

"I wasn't worried. I know you guys will take care of me." I reassured him.

He laughed.

"Okay, well I have to go; I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, hopeful again.

"Sure, sure" he agreed. "Bye, Bells"

"Bye Jake." And with that I hung up.

I was sad that I wouldn't get to see Jake tonight.

I got back into my truck and drove to Newton's. I didn't particularly like work, but it wasn't really all that bad either. Mike seemed to have backed off of asking me out every weekend and I was starting to enjoy spending time with him.

Work was slow, Mondays always were. We passed the time joking around and finding ways to entertain ourselves while stocking the new inventory. I asked him about Jess, apparently she read way too much into the situation, surprise, and he really wasn't interested in her that way.

As soon as I got off, I sat in my truck and called Alice. I noticed it was still relatively light out. She answered quickly.

"Hey Bella!" her bell-like voice chimed over the line.

"Hey, Alice! So I have this Friday and Saturday off. Which one of those is best for you?" I asked.

"Saturday works; that way we can shop all day." She replied.

I agreed with her. I was dreading this part. "Uh, Alice?"

"Yes?" She asked, though I could tell by her voice she knew something was up.

"Jake won't let me near you unless I have a, uh, friend with me." Maybe she'd like friend better than wolf bodyguard.

"You mean he wants one of those mutts to come shopping with us?" She sounded disgusted. "But they'll stink up the car! No way, Bella."

"Alice, I have to. Please? It'll be okay" I pleaded, "And we can always just roll the windows down."

"He isn't going to budge?" She asked.

"Nope" I felt bad. I really did want to spend one on one time with Alice.

"Fine" She pouted. I could mentally see her crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at me.

"So, we have a date?" she asked.

"Definitely" I confirmed. We hung up and I began my drive home.

I guess that time away from Jake was good for me. I got my homework done, and got to go to bed at a decent time. He called before I went to bed and told me that he had to pick up an extra shift on patrol and that we probably wouldn't be able to see each other a lot until the bon fire.

Before getting into bed I looked out my window. At first, I saw nothing, but the longer I stared the more I could make out the shape of a wolf. How I could see that he was sandy brown and built like a gangly teenager despite the darkness, I did not know.

Even though I had never seen the majority of the pack in wolf form, I instantly recognized him completely. So that was what Seth's wolf looked like. I smiled, knowing I was protected and went to bed.

My dreams were peaceful. They only lasted so long. Around the middle of the night, I was forcefully wakened by the pains again.

I stumbled to the bathroom, biting my lips until they bled to keep from screaming. I was sweaty all over. I crumpled to floor and stayed there for who knows how long. My stomach was being pierced with hot knives and my spine was on fire again.

Eventually, I was able to move and I used all of my left over strength to pull myself up to the sink. I washed my face with cold water. I stared at my reflection. I was so pale and sallow.

I only had one thought in my mind. What is going on with me?

* * *

**A/N; Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who is reading this story! **


	12. Always the Center of Attention

**A/N; Okay, so you guys get two uploads today, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! =] Also, I have been working on these next couple of chapters and am so excited at where this story is going. I hope that all of you will be too. **

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Also, to all of you asking questions on the reviews about what is going on with Bella… what kind of Author would I be if I told you? Haha. So I hope you all enjoy and I hope that I continue to keep you on the edges of your seats!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed by super quickly, with the exception of the pains. They have started more frequently, usually at night.

I was excited for the weekend. I had everything planned.

Friday night was the bon fire. Charlie had given me permission to stay the night at Billy's place. I was surprised that he had allowed me to; considering that was the night that Jake and I told him we were dating, if that is what you would call it. Charlie loved Jake though, so he was happy that we were together.

I would come back home on Saturday, and a wolf would escort me to the Cullen's around noon.

Jake told me that since it was hard for the wolves to keep calm around the Cullen's that they would watch me in shifts. A wolf would drop me off, and stay while I spent time visiting and greeting with them. It had been so long since I had seen any of them besides Alice and Edward.

After that, a different wolf would come with us to the city to shop. After we got back, they would change again and someone else would bring me back.

They all agreed that this would be the best way; it ensured that they weren't around the Cullen Family too long.

According to Alice, Edward had dropped out. He needed time to himself. I was both excited and nervous to see him again. While I don't feel for him like I used to, I still care for him. I am looking forward to a chance to talk to him and make sure that he is okay.

As I woke up Friday morning, something felt different. The air seemed charged. It felt like something was about to change. I couldn't really explain the feeling. I was excited to start the day.

As I walked out the door to go to my truck, I found myself surprised.

"Jake?" I asked as I started to jog towards him. He was leaning on his motorcycle. I couldn't help myself from staring.

He was wearing old jeans and a black t-shirt that hung to his body and showed off his abundance of muscles. He had his arms crossed. It was the perfect position to see his huge biceps.

He really was hot.

I'm sure he could tell what I was thinking because at that moment his face lit up with one of his huge Jake smiles.

"Mornin', Bells." He replied. He was suppressing a laugh. "Are you done admiring me?"

I snorted a laugh at him. "Don't get too full of yourself, wolf boy."

"Too late" He replied as he swung his leg over his bike, "Ready for school?"

"You're taking me to school… on that?" I asked. This would be interesting.

He just smiled and handed me the helmet.

"What about yours?" I asked as I got on.

"You really think I need one?" he scoffed as he started the bike.

Honestly, I'm scared to know how fast we were going. We made it to school in record time. Just like I thought, and I'm sure Jake planned; everyone was staring as we entered the parking lot.

I guess that we were a sight to see. Everyone knew I had a Quileute friend. No one had seen his since he became part of the pack. Little, calm, quiet, Bella is coming to school on a motorcycle, holding onto a huge, gorgeous, russet-skinned man that I know had all the girls staring at him.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked.

I felt him laughing in front of me, "I had to make a grand entrance."

I jumped off the back of the bike and gave him back the helmet. I don't think that he had stopped smiling for the whole ride.

"I'll pick you up after school?" he asked.

I nodded as he leaned in to kiss me. I was faintly aware that everyone was staring at us.

"Bye, Bella" he said and cranked the bike back up. Within seconds, he was back on the road and heading back towards the rez.

"Couldn't start your car?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Jake surprised me this morning." I replied.

"Oh, okay." She looked at me like she was studying me. "I can't wait for tomorrow" She changed the subject.

"Me either" I replied enthusiastically.

"Do you know which of the dogs is accompanying us? I hope it isn't the big one that attacked Rose." She mused.

"Paul, no it won't be him. It'll be one of the calmer ones like Seth, Embry, or Quil." I replied.

We had reached my first period class, and we said our goodbyes.

I knew I was in for it as soon as I sat down. Jess looked like a lion how had spotted prey.

"Who was that?" She blurted out.

"Was that your friend, Jacob?" Angela asked.

"Uh, yeah, that was Jake" I replied; not sure what to really tell them.

"Looked like more than a friend to me." Jess replied sarcastically.

"Well, he's my boyfriend now." I replied a little put off by her attitude.

"Oh, when did that happen, Bella? I knew that you had been spending a lot of time with him, but I didn't know that you had feelings for him!" Angela was genuinely happy and excited for me.

"Well, Jake has always been there for me. I guess, it took me awhile to realize how I really felt. I couldn't really get past the friend zone, and when Edward came along, I was so consumed by him, that I didn't let myself think about how I felt about Jake." I guessed that should sum it up, at least all that they could know.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella." Angela replied.

"Yeah, he is fab-u-lous" Jess said "congrats on the hot boyfriend, Bella" I could tell from the way she said it that she held a little jealousy.

My suspicions were confirmed at lunch later in the day when I overheard Jess and Lauren talking. Apparently, they were confused at why simple and plain Bella could get the attentions of hot guys like Edward and Jake.

Whatever, they have no idea what I have been through with those two guys. What they would be forced into if either of them had taken interest to the two girls.

I ignored their gossip. They were petty and I was used to being the center of their conversations.

The rest of the day passed without incident.

I waved goodbye to Alice as I walked to the parking lot. I didn't take me long to find Jake, I just had to see which way the crowds of girls were looking in.

He was leaning against his bike, basking in the attention. I'm surprised he was smiling and winking at all the girls.

He stood up straight when he saw me approaching, and he smiled wide. "Ready?"

"As always" I replied and we got on the bike and rode off towards the Rez.

* * *

**A/N; Well, here's the first chapter for today. Y'all know what to do! =] **


	13. Wolf Play

**A/N; Okay, so this is one of my personal favorite chapters; I have always loved the pack and I was so excited to write about them. So in this chapter, I decided that since they were such a major part of this story (hence the story title!) that I would take some time to discuss their wolf selves. I.E. what they look and act like. I've already described Paul and Leah so their descriptions aren't really detailed and we all know what Jake looks like! Lol. **

**So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. After this one, the main part of the story is starting to come to the surface. Again, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. =] **

* * *

**BPOV**

As we rode, I wondered what we would be spending the day doing. I knew the bon fire would have to be later in the evening, and we still had near five more hours until it got dark.

It struck me that after tonight, I would be married to Jake under Tribal Law. Not that I took it all that seriously, I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with him, so who cares if the Tribe considers us married for now. This would not get him off the hook for a legit, down on one knee, cry invoking proposal. Oh no, he was going to have to do that.

I wondered how tonight would change our relationship. Would he consider us married, or would he still consider us as we were? I assumed he just viewed this as a council thing and wasn't taking it as seriously as they were.

I moved closer to him and held my arms tighter around him as we rode. I liked this feeling, it was better than riding my bike alone. Too soon, we were at his little red house. We got off and he walked the bike into his makeshift garage.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked as we started to walk out of the garage.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile, but it was gone once I looked at him. "I have a few things planned." He replied.

"Like…" I prompted.

"Well, I do need to check in with the pack." He said.

"Okay, I'll wait here" I commented as I looked towards the house.

He looked out into the trees. "Do you want to meet the pack?"

"I have met them, well except for Collin and Brady, but I'll meet them tonight." I replied.

He laughed. "I meant their wolves?"

"Really?" I asked. "How many are phased, who?" I was excited.

I had only seen a few of the wolves. Paul, when he exploded and he and Jake got into a fight, and also when he was attempting to attack Alice. I had seen Jake, obviously. And I had seen Seth from a distance the other night. The only other encounter was when they had chased Laurent off, but I didn't really remember too much about that, other than that I was scared.

"Right now, probably most of them." He laughed.

I stiffened. "If they are all patrolling, doesn't that mean that there is a threat? Have you guys come across Victoria again?" I was scared.

"No, no, no. Bella, please calm down."

I relaxed as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"There are only three patrolling. The rest are just blowing off some steam. We enjoy being in our other forms." He replied.

"Oh, okay" I was better now that there wasn't any danger.

"Come, on. I know they would be happy to see you." He said as he held his hand out to me.

I took his hand and walked with him to the tree line. He told me to wait and walked a few feet into the woods. A minute later, he poked his gigantic red-brown wolf head out.

I laughed and walked into the woods.

We walked next to each other for a while. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I didn't care. I started running my hand through his fur. He made a noise in response.

"Is that okay?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head and pushed his shoulder into my hand. Obviously, he was telling me to keep petting him. I liked this. It felt so… right.

After a few more minutes, Jake stopped. He looked at me and knelt down.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He let out what I determined to be a wolf laugh and nodded his head.

I climbed onto his back and he started to walk again. It felt weird to be riding a wolf, but it was enjoyable. Within a few minutes, he walked into a clearing and stopped. He knelt back down, and I slid off his back.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes at me.

I saw Jake's head look to the right and I followed his line of view. I didn't see anything, but I'm assuming he did. After about a minute, I saw two wolves walk out of the forest.

I inhaled sharply. I don't know which shocked me more, the fact that giant wolves were walking slowly towards me or the fact that I knew who they were.

They stopped a few feet away from us and I saw them look to Jake. He nodded his head ever so slightly. With that, one stepped forward slowly.

He has his head down and was trying to show me that he meant me no harm, like I didn't already know that. The other one sat back on his haunches and watched.

The wolf heading towards me was a medium colored gray. The fur on his back was a darker gray, almost black. He had the same dark color on his muzzle and paws and on the tip of his tail. His brown eyes looked at me, and I knew.

"Hey Embry" I laughed and put my hand up to his head. He leaned down and let me pet him; his tail started to wag, it was like I was petting a house dog.

The other wolf stood up and walked towards me. This one wasn't so cautious. He bounded up to me, tail wagging and tongue hanging out to the side.

He was a deep chocolate brown and a little wider than the Embry, though Embry was taller. He had a white underbelly and white on his jawline.

"It's good to see you again, Quil." I said and couldn't help myself, I had to laugh.

Quil yipped and licked my face.

"Ewwww," I mocked and wiped at my face.

Embry made a laughing sound and Jake lowered himself and prepared to pounce. Quil noticed and bolted off to the middle of the field. Jake ran after him. I was amazed at their speed.

Embry came around and sat next to me. As I was watching Jake and Quil play, I failed to notice another wolf appear until he was only a few feet in front of me.

Again, I recognized him. He was almost a solid dark brown. Not the chocolate brown that Quil was though, he was darker than Quil. He had black on the tips of his muzzle and tail and around his eyes. It was Jake's third. Jared.

I remembered asking Jake why he had made Jared his third. He had told me that Sam's wolf wouldn't take well to being in a position of power after once being the alpha, and out of the rest of the wolves, Jared was the most in control of himself.

He nodded his head at me. I knew from what Jake had said, he wasn't always so serious. I wondered if I would ever get to know the real Jared. He came around and laid down near me. Not as close as Embry though. I knew he wasn't comfortable with me yet.

I saw two more wolves emerge from the forest. I had seen the one before many times. Paul. The other was as black as night. He had no other color on him, his eyes spoke of experience and intelligence. I knew this was Sam. He had an air of power to him. Not as strong as Jakes, but I could still feel it.

Paul joined in chasing Quil around and Sam walked over to Jared. I had the feeling that they, along with Paul were on patrol, and were only here upon Jake's request.

I walked over to them. Embry stared after me.

Jared's head snapped up in my direction and he cocked his head to the side. Sam stood up and bowed his head to me.

"I just wanted to say hey." I said lamely as I stopped in front of them.

It looked like Jared was wolf smiling.

"I also wanted to say thanks, for helping go after Victoria." I looked at both of them in turn. They both nodded their heads at me. Jared stood up and walked towards me. He brushed his massive head against my shoulder, which I took as a 'no problem' and he looked off into the forest. I saw two more wolves emerge.

Jared took off after one of them. I recognized this gangly sandy brown wolf. Seth. He bounded towards Jared and veered off last second. They started chasing each other similar to Jake, Paul, and Quil.

I laughed and looked over at Sam. I noticed the reserved look in his eyes as he stared at the other newcomer.

I looked too. This wolf was the smallest in the bunch. Leah. She was beautiful; silvery gray, almost light enough to be an off white. She glared at Sam and he stood up and ran off into the forest. I walked back to Embry.

"Is he off to run patrol?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I knew the story between him and Leah. I would hate to have to deal with that. I felt bad for Leah. Not only was she heartbroken, but she had all of these guys in her head hearing every thought she had about the situation.

She took up the chase with Jared and Seth bounded over to me. He didn't stop in time and knocked me over. "Seth!" I yelled and attempted to push him off me.

He yipped and jumped off. Embry's whole frame was shaking, he was laughing.

"Very funny!" I threw at him but he kept on laughing. Okay, so it was funny.

I hit Seth in the shoulder and he made a wolf-chuckle. At that moment there was a commotion to our left. A wolf tripped into the field. He failed to catch his balance and tumbled to the ground. The stick he tripped over flying over his back.

He was a blonde colored wolf; not exactly sandy brown like Seth, a little lighter. He had white paws and a white belly. Instinctively, I knew this was Collin. I don't know how I knew that.

Another wolf flew out of the woods and stood next to him. He was a chocolate brown, a little lighter than Quil. He was solid brown except for the white on his paws; it looked like he was wearing socks. This must be Brady.

I could tell that they were both young. Their wolves have an awkward gangly look; like they haven't filled out with muscle yet, and their paws are huge; like they haven't grown into them. The two of them were cute.

Brady, looked like he was laughing at Collin, who was pushing himself off the ground. They both looked at me and wagged their tails. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

I looked around and noticed that activity had stopped and the wolves were walking towards Embry, Seth, and me. I also saw that Jared and Paul weren't present. They must have gone back to patrolling.

We spent the rest of the day like this. Playing and laughing, well if wolves could laugh. Jake took me for a run with the pack and it was exhilarating. I was really enjoying wolf back riding, and I enjoyed the time with them and felt like they really were happy that Jake and I had imprinted.

It almost felt like I belonged here with them. Like I should be running next to them and playing with them. Eventually, one by one, the pack took their leave and it was just Jake and me.

He went to the woods and phased back. We laid down in the grass and just talked. I asked about my earlier question with the council and how he would look at it.

He told me not to worry, that we would just act like nothing was different. No one in town would know about it but the pack and the elders, and they were bound to not tell anyone pack business. He told me we would just keep things the way they were until we were ready to change it.

We passed away the rest of the afternoon like this, just content with being with each other. Finally, while the sun was setting, Jake stood up and held his hand out to me.

"You ready to go get married?" he asked, teasing me.

I stood up and hit his shoulder.

"Okay," he amended, "ready to go to a bon fire?" he asked.

I laughed "Sure am." I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the beach.

* * *

**A/N; So let me know what you guys think! All thoughts and suggestions taken into opinion! **


	14. The Bon Fire

**A/N: Alrighty guys here it is! The Bon Fire chapter! Now we are getting to the good stuff, I promise, everything is coming; the action is coming, answers to what is going on the Bella is coming, and the main plot is finally coming into view, just bear with me for a few more chapters!**

* * *

**JPOV**

It was almost dark when we left the clearing, and the sun had completely set by the time we reached the cliff where the bon fire was being held.

It was hard to contain my excitement. This ceremony would mark Bella as mine. No longer would I have any doubt in my mind that we would be together forever.

While I never really put too much stock into the ceremonies of the elders, I knew this was different. I had seen it before, once for each of my pack mates that have already imprinted. I knew that this ceremony would seal the imprint. It would make it complete. After tonight, I would be bound completely to Bella.

I didn't want to tell her all of the wolfy details. Some of it is hard for us to even understand. I know that she isn't ready for us to be married, and I'm okay with that. I would be ready whenever she was to take the next steps in our relationship. My wolf would be content after tonight, just knowing and feeling the imprint completed. Ours souls intertwined, always to be with each other.

As we walked onto the beach side cliff, we could see that the pack had pretty much everything set up. There were sticks set up to be lit, food ready to be cooked, and logs set up around the fire for benches.

Everyone, with the exception of Collin and Brady, were already there. These two pups need to get their act together; I don't know why they always continue to be late.

My dad was at the head of the circle. To his left sat Sue, who had replaced her husband on the council after his death; on the other side of my dad, sat Old Quil.

I pulled Bella to the circle and she sat down on a log. I sat down next to her and took her hand. Everyone followed suit. Seth grabbed the bags of food and threw them into the center of the circle. He then sat down next to Leah.

Embry came over and sat next to Bella, and Quil came and sat on the other side of me. It was nice knowing that my two best friends so readily accepted Bella. They truly cared for her like a sister.

Collin and Brady didn't arrive until after we had started eating. Due to the lack of seats and their late arrival, they settled on the ground and devoured three bags of chips a piece.

Jared leaned forward and lit the fire. It blazed up, giving off the weird blue light that driftwood fires did.

I noticed that the elders had been giving me and Bella weird glances all night. Glances accompanied by slight smiles that they obviously didn't want us to see. They knew something. This was so aggravating.

Everyone got quiet, and all eyes turned to my dad.

Once he was sure that he had everyone's attention, he began. His voice had a certain ring of authority; there was no mistaking his role in our Tribe. This was the chief speaking, and everyone could tell.

He began by repeating the old legends; the stories of how we had been spirit warriors and how we had eventually merged with the wolves. He told us of the Cold Ones and the third wife. He eventually went on to the story of the Cullens and the treaty that Ephraim had made with them.

I had heard these stories many times, though this was Collin and Brady's first. Bella had heard some of the stories. I noticed that she never took her eyes of Billy. She was completely fascinated.

After around an hour of the legend telling, he started to conclude.

"Never before have we had a pack this large." Billy said, looking to each and every one of us. "And it is not done growing. There is a threat that is coming; we have sensed it though we do not know the full details."

Sue took over from here. "There is something coming, something that will test the strength of the pack to its limits. The spirits won't tell us what it is, or how to help you prepare. We feel that more wolves will be added to the pack to prepare for this threat. So it is our job to be on the lookout for the signs and changes, so that we can prepare them for it and guide them through it."

She looked to Old Quil and he took over.

"There is no doubt in our minds, especially under the wisdom of its alpha, that this pack will overcome any obstacle to rise before it. Good luck my children, and know that we will help guide you in any way the spirits allow us to."

When Old Quil finished, we were silent. This was new; we had heard nothing of any of this.

"There isn't anything that you know about this threat?" I asked.

"No son, they have only given us foresight to a warning." Billy replied.

"Do you have any idea who these new wolves will be? How old? When they will change?" I asked and looked at each one of them in turn.

I saw Leah fidget; I knew how much she wanted more females in the pack. But we knew females were rare, and she was the only direct female descendant of the old pack members that we know of. Will this threat affect those that aren't direct descendants? Could it be cousins and distant relatives? Exactly how many more lives will be changed forever from this threat.

"Son," Billy said and sighed. "We honestly do not know. We have theories." He smiled at that. "If we knew for sure, we would let you know. As for our theories, there is no need for you to worry about them right now."

He looked at Sue.

"They will be revealed to us and you when it is time." She finished.

The way they looked at me told me that this discussion was over. I looked over at Bella. She was looking at me with complete trust.

"Now, Jake, Bella come forward please." Billy motioned to us.

Bella squeezed my hand. We stood up and stood in front of my father.

"We are here tonight," He began and addressed not only me and Bella, but the whole pack, "to complete the imprint between Jacob, alpha of the pack, and Bella."

I saw Bella smile. It made me excited to see that she was so happy over this.

"You are all witnesses to this event," again, he looked to the pack, and then he looked at Bella.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, accept not only Jake, but his imprint as well? Do you accept him as he is, to love and protect you, to share with you everything he feels, to be with you for as long as you are both together?

Do you accept this imprint, this binding and lasting tie between you, for breaking this imprint, would not only break the tie, but the both of you as well. For one cannot live without the other once this ceremony is complete."

Bella nodded, "Yes, I accept Jacob and his imprint. Forever" and she took Billy's hand.

Billy turned to me, and repeated the oath. I nodded "Yes, I accept Bella as my imprint to love and protect forever." And I took his other hand.

He placed our hands together, "Then, as chief of this tribe, I declare this imprint complete."

Everyone could feel the power. Air whipped around the fire and the fire itself blazed up to twice its height. The pack bowed their heads to the power as the wind blew through the circle. We could almost hear the voices of our ancestors whispering through the wind.

I could feel the electricity between me and Bella. I knew that she could feel it too, the power of the imprint settled around all of us. She smiled up at me.

I knew what she felt, she felt me. The bond of our imprint connected us on every level. She would be able to feel when I was happy or sad. She would be able to tell when I was lying or when I was hiding something from her, just like I would be able to with her.

And in that moment, I knew what it was like to be completely happy. I knew what it was like to stare at my future, and not care what threat was coming, it didn't matter. I could do anything with her by my side.

The rest of the night passed by quickly, we all danced and ate, and had fun. Bella really fit in well with the pack. They all enjoyed her presence and they all accepted her fully. My family felt complete.

I fell asleep that night happy, and with Bella safely wrapped in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! **


	15. Good Mornings

**A/N; Okay, so I came to a realization the other day when writing this; and that is that not a lot of people focus on Jared. Even in the Twilight books, he is kind of forgotten. That is why I decided to make him third in charge of the pack, allowing myself to include him in the story more from now on. **

**Again, the action is coming! I promise! Just a few more chapters leading up to when, well, let's face it, when the shit hits the fan. Haha. Including this chapter, there are about three or four more that lead up to when everything will be explained, so again, bear with me! =] **

**Again, everything based of the Twilight world created by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to pure warmth. I knew, without a doubt, Jake was next to me. As I woke more, I became more aware of my surroundings.

Jake was lying behind me. His head nuzzled into my neck, his arm draped around my waist. He was breathing heavily.

I smiled. This felt right; I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life and never have a problem with it.

I stretched and looked at the clock on the wall. It was nine. I tried to get up without waking him, but as soon as I stood up, he woke with a start.

"Sorry, Jake." I whispered, I didn't know if Billy was awake or not.

"s'okay babe" He said and rolled over.

I laughed at him. He was busy these days, he deserved to sleep in.

I grabbed my bags that I had brought and made my way silently out of his room. I've never been able to master the silent concept before. I was sure proud of myself for making it the few feet to the bathroom without tripping or hitting something.

I took a shower and got changed. I was excited for my shopping trip with Alice. It was supposed to be humid and slightly warm out today, so I opted for some jeans and a dark green tank top.

I brushed through my hair and put on some make up. As I was looking in the mirror, I noticed some changes I hadn't before. I couldn't place it but I looked different.

After a few minutes of studying, I noted that my hair was fuller and healthier looking. My eyes were brighter. My cheeks had more color. No longer did I look sallow with dark circles under my eyes.

Maybe I was starting to get better.

I walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall to Jake's room. He was up, sitting on his bed in just a pair of his usual cut off shorts.

Again, I couldn't stop myself from looking him over. His muscles rippled as he stretched and stood up. I followed the lines of his muscles and reached his face. He was staring at me with a smile again.

"Really Bells, you need to stop undressing me with your eyes, all you have to do is ask." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Whatever, Jake" I laughed and launched myself at him. Either I caught him off guard, or he let me knock him down. We feel back on the bed; I landed on top of him.

We were both laughing.

"Shhh" I scolded, "You'll wake up Billy!" I playfully hit his chest.

"Billy," He replied, "has been gone for a few hours. Sue came by and got him this morning. They have, uh, council things to do."

"Oh," I smiled.

He gave me a devilish look and chuckled.

I leaned down and kissed him. I absolutely loved kissing Jake. Every time I did, thousands of tiny sparks fluttered between us. It electrified the air. It was millions of times better than kissing Edward.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I bit his lip and pulled back. He whined his protest.

"Jake," I laughed "Don't be such a cry baby."

He looked at me and pouted.

"I'm sure you're hungry, I know I am. Let's go eat some breakfast." I offered.

"I can think of something I'd rather do at the moment" he mumbled so quietly I'm surprised that I heard him.

Without much thinking, I bent down and picked up one of his discarded shirts from the floor and flung it at him. He caught it, and hurled it back at me. I ducked behind the door.

"Asshole!" I yelled.

"Hey, you started it!" He mused and got off the bed. I followed him into the kitchen and started to root through the fridge and pantry while he sat down.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Omelets?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm starving." I replied and got out all of the necessary ingredients.

Within ten minutes we were sitting down and eating.

After breakfast, I cleaned while Jake watched; figures. I got all of my stuff ready and we got in his car and drove towards my house.

"Thank you for letting me do this" I said and grabbed his hand.

"Sure, sure. Just make sure you shower before you see me again. I can't stand that Cullen stench." He replied.

I rolled my eyes at him. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm picking up the extra shifts all day, to cover for the wolves accompanying you." He said casually.

"Who is it?" I asked; excited to know who I'd be spending all day with.

"Uh," he looked uncomfortable "Leah is going with you to the mall."

"Leah? Really; why?" I asked; I was shocked. I thought Leah hated me, but I was glad that she was coming, I had been hoping to spend time with her, and maybe we could be friends.

"Well, honestly, Bells I really don't know. She just sprung it on us that she wanted to, that Billy and Sue wanted her to spend time with you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly," He continued, "I don't care. I know that Leah will keep her cool and that if she had to protect you, she is the most vicious wolf in the pack. There's no way that anything would get past her. Not to mention, she said something about girl time, and guys would be unwanted." He shrugged his shoulders again.

"Well, okay" that was really all that I could think of saying.

We had reached my house by now. Charlie's cruiser was parked next to my truck in the driveway.

"I'll see you later tonight, Bells." He said as he hugged me and kissed me.

I got out of the car, waved goodbye, and walked into my house.

I heard the TV. That meant Charlie was in the living room.

"Bells?" he asked.

Who else would it be?

"Yeah, dad, I'm home."

"Can you come here?"

This didn't sound good, "Sure dad!"

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Charlie, as usual, was in his favorite recliner. He muted the TV.

Uh oh, this really wasn't good.

"I know that I lifted your grounding, and you know that I would rather you be spending this time with Jake rather than Edward." He began.

"But now that you and Jake are, uh, together, I just want to know that you are being careful." He ended lamely and started to blush.

"Dad, really, don't worry about it." I went to stand up.

"Bells, I don't want you rushing into this, I don't want you to get hurt again." He did look sincere. He also looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Just please, don't worry about it." I replied, "Please." I laughed.

He nodded his okay, assuming he had done his best. And I walked up to my room.

I still had a few hours until a wolf arrived to escort me to the Cullen's so I settled down and did my homework.

After two hours, I heard taps at my window. I got up and looked outside. Jared was standing there waving.

I went downstairs, said goodbye to Charlie, and walked out to the woods.

"Jared?" I asked; out of all the wolves, I wouldn't have expected him to be the one to volunteer.

"Hey Bella." He said shyly. "You ready to go?"

I stuffed my wallet into my pocket while I watched him walk into the woods. He yipped when he was ready and I went in after him. I climbed on his back and he began walking us to the Cullen's.

We walked in silence for a while. I took the time to note how Jared was different from the rest. He emanated as calm presence. He wasn't the tallest wolf in the pack, not that I'm saying he was short.

He had broad shoulders and a wide back. He wasn't pure muscle like Paul, but the perfect combination of muscle and sleekness, able to be both strong and agile.

Now that I was close to him, I noted that his fur was beautiful. It was a mixture of dark browns, blacks, greys, and gold. From a distance he was solid dark brown, up close he was a myriad of colors.

"Thank you, again, Jared" I said. "I know that going to the Cullen's can't really be pleasurable for you."

He turned his head around, looking at me with an eye. He turned it back around and nodded.

"Did Jake make you do this?" I asked.

He snorted and shook his head. No.

So he was doing this on his own accord; that made me like him even more.

"I always thought that you, Sam, and Paul didn't like me. Ever since I guessed your secret; you've all been distant." I said thoughtfully.

He snorted again. I felt him laughing,

"So you guys do like me?"

He kept laughing. He yipped and nodded his head.

"Not just because Jake makes you?" I was teasing him now and he knew it.

He snorted again and nodded. I slapped the back of his shoulders and he yipped again.

"Very funny" I muttered.

He was laughing again.

It was an enjoyable trip. Jared was easy company. I noticed when we were near the Cullen house. Jared became more alert. His ears were straight up and forward. His posture was better; he stood up to his full height. All of his body language told me he was on edge.

As we came out of the woods, I saw the house. It was just as I remembered it; beautiful and strong, unique like the owners.

I looked to the porch. I saw Alice, bobbing up and down in excitement. Emmett was leaning against the door frame, smiling from ear to ear.

Carlisle was on the front lawn. His posture calm and he radiated trust and ease. Esme was behind him, waving at me. I couldn't help but wave back.

I saw Rose from an upstairs window. Was she actually smiling at me? I couldn't see Jasper or Edward. I assumed they were together, Jasper keeping Edward calm.

I climbed off Jared. This was part of my family. Both of them; the wolves and the vampires, I just hope that they can learn to tolerate each other for me.

Jared walked up behind me. Alice looked at him, he nodded. Alice ran off the porch and within seconds had me in a bear hug.

"Oh, Bella, I can't wait for our shopping trip!"

I heard Emmett laugh from the porch. "And lucky you, she reeks like wet dog!"

Yeah, definitely part of my dysfunctional family.

* * *

**A/N; Let me know what you think and what you want to happen during the Cullen visit and the shopping trip! I want to know what you guys are thinking! **

**Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I was ecstatic to see that I had hit over 100 this morning! And thank you to everyone who isn't reviewing but still reading and following. =] **


	16. The Shopping Trip

**A/N; Okay, so I came home from work today to all of those reviews, so here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Again, I don't own anything. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Jared growled at the wet dog comment. Emmett just laughed.

"No offense, man" He said as he bounded off the steps and engulfed me in a giant Emmett bear hug.

Jared made a gagging sort of noise and Alice laughed.

"Well, we aren't the happiest at your being here either. So let's just try to get along?" She asked him.

He nodded his head at her.

Carlisle walked over to us. He greeted me, and turned to Jared.

"I know that you are more comfortable in this form," He started, making sure that he stood a decent distance away, "But you are more than welcome to come inside if you phase, please do make yourself comfortable."

Jared nodded his head in approval, but sat down defiantly. He wasn't going anywhere, and he definitely wasn't phasing.

I laughed at him. "Jared, its okay" I knew it was pointless, but I felt like I needed to say something.

We all sat on the porch, Jared laying down by the stairs, and caught up with each other. Rose still stayed in the house, Edward and Jasper still missing.

"So how have you all been? I have missed you so much." I asked them.

Esme was sitting next to me, holding my hand. She reminded me of my mom.

"Life has been ever so boring since we left," Emmett said smiling at me, "there hasn't been anyone for me to make fun off."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"What? It's true!" He exclaimed.

Alice started laughing. "We have missed you too, Bella."

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "How have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been great!" I responded. I looked at Alice, how much had she told them?

"Yeah, you know Jacob Black imprinted on her?" Alice added in. Apparently she hadn't told them much.

Esme looked shocked.

Carlisle looked curious.

Alice laughed.

Jared snickered.

Emmett yelled "Bella, can't you not attract the supernatural for more than two seconds!" then started laughing.

And from somewhere in the house, something smashed.

Jared picked his head up alertly, and stared into the doorway.

"Sorry, its okay, Jared" Carlisle said. "That was just Edward."

I looked at Alice and she shrugged. "I told you he was determined to get you back; obviously his plan has just been foiled." She laughed.

"Edward has been, upset lately." Carlisle said. "He doesn't quite know how to get past you, Bella."

Esme looked sad; I realized that she had hoped that I would end up with Edward again. I felt sorry that I had let her down.

"We should have figured something like that had happened." Carlisle commented looking at Jared, "Otherwise he wouldn't have sent you with a bodyguard."

Jared snorted.

We all laughed.

Time passed quickly and all too soon, Alice jumped up. "Yeah! Here comes the back up! Time to get ready to go!" and she ran into the house.

I looked to the woods and saw Leah, human, emerge. She looked stunning. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, like me. Her hair was still cropped short, but she didn't have it pulled back like usual.

Leah always was the perfect example of natural beauty. Her dark skin and hair were matched perfectly with her dark and intelligent eyes. Her face was feminine but full of awareness and strength. She was extremely athletic looking and well-muscled all over.

She looked nervous walking up to the steps. She looked at Jared, and nodded.

Jared got up, yipped a goodbye at me, pushed his head into Leah's shoulder as a thank you, and loped off into the woods.

Alice flew out of the house and stopped in front of Leah.

"Hello, Leah." She smiled and held her hand out.

To my surprise, Leah took her hand and shook it, and nodded her hello.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded and stood up. We walked to the garage. Leah let out a low whistle when Alice opened the garage door.

"Nice wheels, Pixie" She said admiring the yellow Porsche that looked a lot like the one Alice had stolen in Italy.

"Thanks." She replied, "Maybe I'll let you drive it."

Leah looked shocked, "Really?" she asked.

"Sure," Alice shrugged, "As long as you roll the windows down."

Leah snorted.

I laughed.

Alice smiled.

Today should be interesting.

Turns out we were taking Emmett's jeep because it 'had the most room for our bags' according to Alice. Seeing tiny Alice driving that monster was hilarious.

We made it to the out of town mall, with no surprise, in no time at all.

We all got out and started walking towards the mall. We were glad that it was warm, but still extremely cloudy. So Alice didn't stick out.

I'm sure we were a sight to see. The beautiful pixie like pale vampire, the lovely dark toned native werewolf and plain old me.

We dabbled in random stores. I bought a few pairs of jeans that both Alice and Leah said I looked good in. I also splurged and bought some new tank tops and new long sleeved t-shirts.

Alice took no mercy on the sales clerks. She racked up hefty bills at every store we entered.

Leah even seemed like she was enjoying herself. She watched me warily, I remembered Jake saying she didn't know why the elders wanted her spending time with me.

But she also let loose and bought some clothes. Apparently, with the habit of shredding them every time she phased out of anger, being a werewolf took a toll on your wardrobe.

My stomach growled. Of course, they both had supernatural hearing and stared at me.

"Sorry," I laughed.

Alice decided to skip eating and continue shopping alone, so Leah and I headed towards the food court.

We settled on sandwiches and sat down.

"You know," Leah said "I think that Jake was right, I think we could be friends."

I smiled at her. "I'm really not too hard to get along with."

She smiled back, "It was never you I didn't like"

"I know," I looked down, "the company I keep right?"

She laughed. "Maybe even they aren't so bad." She shrugged her shoulders.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe my weird family wasn't that far off of a hope.

"So, you like Alice?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't go that far." She smiled. "The pack just knows what the Cullen family is doing for you. I think that we are starting to, uh, tolerate, I guess that'd be the right word, them."

I laughed at her. "Well, I'm glad that you were able to come with us, Leah. I would love for us to be friends."

"I think that would be possible" She flicked her straw wrapper at me.

Alice came up and sat next to us. "Hurry up; you guys are totally ruining my shopping mojo." She huffed.

We threw our trash away and Alice grabbed my hand and power walked down the hall. I looked back at Leah and she shrugged her shoulders. I had no idea where she was in such a hurry to take me.

We turned the corner and she pushed me into a store. It didn't take me but a second to realize that I didn't want to be here.

Leah snorted a laugh, "Oh, Jake is going to love you now, Pixie."

Lingerie; you have got to be kidding me.

Alice beamed her brightest smile at me. "Surpirse!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, he is definitely going to love you. You know Pixie; I think I'm starting to like you!" Leah said in between bouts of laughter.

"Alice!" I yelled and started walking back out of the store giving Leah a death glare as I left.

"Shh, Bella, just shut up and humor me." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the store. "Bella, you haven't seen me in so long, are you really going to deny me this one little favor?" She pushed her lips out into a pout.

She kicked her foot out and looked down while still pouting her lips. She really was a good actress.

"Fine." I huffed.

She smiled and pushed me into a changing booth.

"You just wait here, I'll be right back." Alice chimed and ran off into the store.

Leah sat down on the seat in the booth. "This should be interesting." She couldn't hide her smile even though it was obvious she was trying to.

"I swear," I scolded pointing my index finger at her "If you tell OR show Jake any of this, I will kill you!"

She actually flinched from the threat and nodded, still laughing.

Alice came back, thrust an armful of things into my hands and pulled Leah out of the booth.

After what seemed like an eternity, we left the store. I had a bag full of stuff I didn't want to touch again that Alice had so willingly bought me.

As much as I didn't want to mess with this stuff, I was glad I had the girls' opinions on these, as embarrassing as it was. Eventually, I would put them to use and it was good to have their seal of approval.

I checked the time, it was past five already. We had already made three trips back to the truck to put our bags up. Alice was on a marathon shop trip.

We finally decided it was time to go back. Again, we made the trip in record time.

Leah made a call once we arrived. And we both went into the Cullen house. This I saw as a milestone for Leah. She trusted them enough to sit on their couch. We talked and again it seemed like Leah was enjoying herself.

We heard a knock at the door and Seth walked in.

"Hey guys!" He said and came to sit next to me on the couch. Out of everyone in the pack, he was the most comfortable with the Cullen family.

We all greeted him, and Leah said goodbye and took her leave. She could only have so much patience for one day.

We all sat around the living room, laughing and joking. There was a cough at the top of the steps, I looked up, and there stood Edward.

This was the first time I had seen him in weeks. He still looked as beautiful as ever, only someone who knew him could see the signs of stress.

His eyes were black; the circles under his eyes had increased in size. His hair was slightly disheveled.

He walked slowly down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he stopped.

"Bella," He said calmly, "Is there any way that we could talk, please?"

I looked over at Seth. He looked wary.

"You know I would never harm her." Edward said looking at Seth.

"I know that." He responded. "I just don't think that Jake would like it."

Edward nodded. "Honestly, I believe that it is Bella's choice as to what she would like to do." He looked at me expectantly. I heard the slight annoyance in his voice.

Seth looked at me nervously.

"Okay." I replied, "Seth, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to him, you can come and stay at a distance, if that would make you feel better?" I asked.

He nodded and the three of us walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N; Okay guys, I want to know what is going on in your heads. What do you think is going to happen? How do you think that I'm going to portray Edward? Leave me lots of reviews and tomorrow my favorite chapter that I have written for this story will be uploaded! **


	17. Confusion and Chaos

**A/N; Okay, so I know someone pointed out my choppy sentences. I apologize; I honestly didn't even realize it until I reread the chapter after seeing your comment. Thank you for pointing that out, and I hope that I do a good job at fixing that. Let me know. =] **

**Again, thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading! **

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew that Seth was uncomfortable with this, but I really needed to talk to Edward. Seth walked about fifty feet behind us, attempting to occupy himself by kicking rocks around.

Edward stopped and offered me his hand; I looked at it and walked ahead. He caught up easily a little upset I hadn't taken his gesture.

"Bella, I know I hurt you, I'm sorry." He stopped me and looked me in the eye.

"It's okay. I know why you did it." I replied and continued to walk. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not mad at you, and I don't hate you."

He sighed in relief. I could visibly see him relax more. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"But," I added before he could say something. "I want to make it clear, we are over. I belong with Jake, and I am his imprint."

He nodded, "I know, I can smell him all over you." He looked both defeated and grossed out. "So it is true. He has imprinted on you?"

I nodded, "Yes, the ceremony was last night, it is official."

He made a hissing noise. "Damn it. That stupid mutt could never back off!"

He started to walk faster; I had to jog to keep up. I looked behind me; I saw that Seth was on high alert.

He stopped and turned abruptly. I ran into him. There was pure anger in his eyes. At that moment, a howl ripped through the air.

Seth ran up to us, he glared menacingly at Edward for the look that he had been giving me, and turned to me with a pleading look.

"GO," I said, "I'm fine"

He nodded at me and ran off into the woods.

"Those mutts are always in the way!" Edward yelled. He ripped a limb off the tree we were standing under and threw it out of sight.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I could hear the howls of the pack. They were all phased and on red alert. I didn't think about it. I was too concerned with what was going on in front of me.

"Why?" he asked me "Why couldn't you have just stayed away from him!" He was yelling as he was walking away. "You would be back where you belong, with me!"

"I don't belong with you." I said it calmly and quietly.

He turned abruptly and looked me dead on. "Do not say that." He was pissed; I've never seen him this mad "Do not go around him, he is dangerous!"

That did it. "Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be with?" I yelled back.

He looked taken aback that I had yelled back at him.

"Who are you to say that you have my best interests?" I was screaming at him, "Are you in my head? NO! So stop trying to change my mind, I love Jake, not you!"

He was shocked. Anger quickly filled him and he stalked up to me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I demand you stop seeing that DOG." He spat at me.

I felt them coming this time. The pains were searing my stomach, back, and chest. I doubled over, I saw concern in his eyes, but I was in too much pain to register it.

I didn't want him to see me this way, I didn't want him to see me in pain, I didn't want him to see me weak and vulnerable.

My instincts kicked in and I bolted for deeper into the woods. The pain was blinding. I could barely see where I was going. I heard him start to pursue me, and then I faintly heard someone calling his name, screaming for him to help them.

Something was wrong. I could feel it in the atmosphere; I could feel it in my gut.

I ran blindly, hitting what seemed like every tree and tripping over every fallen branch. Finally, the pain became so much I collapsed into a fetal position. This was it, I was going to die. I had never known pain like this.

I don't know where I am, how far I ran. Through pure strength and will power I got up to my knees. I needed to find Jake.

My senses were sharper now; the pain was becoming worse. I fought past it; I had a weird feeling like I was being watched. I needed to remain conscience; I needed to pay attention. I knew it. I felt it.

I had this weird sense of déjà vu. I faintly remembered this situation.

"Bella" A familiar voice called to me. I turned, but there was no one there. There was rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned again. Still nothing was there. The skin on the back of my neck started to prickle even more.

I felt like I was in danger. Through my bleary pain-ridden mind, I remembered the alert howls of the wolves minutes ago.

A twig snapped loudly behind me, and I ran again. I was in a full blown run; I didn't know where I was now and I didn't know what direction I was heading in. I was running on pure adrenaline.

All that I knew was that I felt like I was in danger. A sixth sense was pressing this fact deep into my head.

I noticed in that even though I was in major pain, I was a lot more graceful than a few minutes ago. Not one time did I trip or fall. Not once did I hit something. Maybe it was just the adrenaline.

As I ran, I became aware that my senses were acutely aware of my surroundings. My senses had sharpened. I knew there was someone following me, but I didn't dare turn around.

Then I heard it again, my name, like a whisper on the wind, "Bella". I could feel my pursuer closing in on me. Catching up quickly, I wanted to scream. Instead, somehow, I put on an extra burst of speed I didn't know that I had in me. I felt a hand grab my upper arm "BELLA!"

And I knew where this sense of déjà vu had come from. My dream from what seemed like ages ago.

The hand pulled me to a stop and wrenched me around; the force of it had me off the ground. I went flying into the tree nearest to me.

I screamed and held my stomach, the pain doubled, tripled in a matter of seconds. It was getting worse by the minute. I never thought I would miss when I was on my bathroom floor for thirty minutes with the pain. That was like walking through a field of flowers compared to this pain.

The pain from the impact was little compared to the sharp stomach pains. I blinked the stupor out of my eyes and looked up. I couldn't see anything, I was too dizzy. I saw a blur pass in front of me.

I saw red; a fiery red. Fiery red wild curls. A feline hiss filled the air. I turned quickly, and then turned again. There she was. Staring at me, she was stalking her prey.

"Bella" Victoria hissed. "It's about time we see each other again." She smiled a ferocious smile.

"How'd you get past the wolves?" I spat at her.

She laughed. "I laid false trails. I had an old friend help me out. Your precious dogs are chasing him around, and are completely oblivious to me."

I doubled over in pain again and screamed. She cocked her head at me.

"Now, this isn't going to be fun, Bella." She said as she circled me. "If you aren't going to put up a fight, I'll just have to drag this out."

"I know why you want to hurt me!" I yelled. "You want to make Edward mad, but we aren't together anymore, hurting me would just sign your death certificate with the pack!" I spat at her again.

She laughed again, "Silly human. You think a bunch of rambunctious teenagers can pose a threat to me?" She was still circling me. I was on the ground in a fetal position again. "Those wolves are bound to their land. They won't be able to hunt me and leave their precious land."

This was bad. I just hoped that I could stall her long enough for someone to come and help.

She ran at me, in a blur, and she caught me by the throat. She pushed me against the tree, holding me there with her vice like grip.

I coughed and sputtered. I couldn't breathe. The pains were getting sharper and stronger. The heat finally started. Signaling my internal struggle was about to climax.

I tucked my legs up and kicked, with all my strength, out against her chest. To my surprise she screeched and flew backwards. She landed in a crouch, stunned.

I recovered quickly, and reached down to grab a sharp stick on the ground. It was my only weapon. I did what she wasn't expecting. I charged her. An inhuman snarl escaped my lips. I screamed from pain and rage all boiled into one.

I knew the stick was really of no use. Maybe if I placed a decent blow to an eye or her mouth, I could stop her for a few more seconds. Either way, I was not going to go down without a fight.

The heat spread from my face down to my neck then down into my spine.

She recovered from her stupor and braced herself. I needed to surprise her again, not attack her completely head on.

I jumped up, the heat spread violently, burning its way completely through my body. The pains sharpened and spread throughout my body. Now they were not only in my stomach but in my fingers and toes, everywhere.

As I was inches from her, my body ripped apart, her eyes widened in fear, she screeched and darted to the side. My teeth grasped her arm and I flung her as hard as I could. She collided with a tree and took it down.

I was assaulted with familiar voices, at first all speaking at once in confused chaos, ending in one word from every mouth. Victoria.

I looked down. I had paws. There was no way this was happening, and then all at once, the signs hit me in the face. Within seconds I was preparing to pounce on her again.

She jumped up and snarled at me. She charged me. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to fight.

I was screwed.

* * *

**A/N; Okay, so this was my all-time favorite chapter to write! I want to know what you guys think! Is this what you were expecting? Please leave me lots of reviews!**


	18. Finally Part of the Pack

**A/N; Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but as I was posting it, I changed my mind and wanted to add some more too it. So now, we have a chapter that I am happy to post. I hope you guys enjoy. =] **

**Again, I don't own anything except for any OC's and well, I guess the plot. But other than that, nada. =] **

* * *

**BPOV**

A silver wolf flew out of my peripheral vision; an impossibly fast streak of silver and grey and white.

An aggressive snarl came from the wolf as she clamped down on Victoria's left leg. Leah shook her head violently, and Victoria nailed a powerful kick to her temple.

Leah whined and let go, I jumped on Victoria's shoulder and pulled her back down, but I was no match for her especially in this new body. She punched me in the muzzle and had me on the ground in less than two seconds.

I heard howls coming closer. I heard them in my head, yelling at us, telling us what to do, reassuring us that they would be there soon. Along with the voices, I could sense the confusion as to what had just happened.

Victoria bolted, she knew she would be outnumbered and taken down within minutes.

A sandy brown blur streaked across my line of sight and took off after Victoria.

**Seth – I got her! **

**Leah – Be careful bro!**

Leah launched off the ground and followed suit.

I was still reeling from the phase. How was I a wolf? I didn't have Quileute blood in me? How was this possible?

_**Jake - Now is not the time to ask questions Bella. Stay where you are! We will discuss this later.**_

I felt the force of his voice and had no choice but to stay there. Not that it mattered I was in pain from hitting the tree and being punched that I didn't really want to get up.

A dark brown wolf stopped in front of me and leaned down.

**Jared – Are you okay? **

**Yeah I'm fine.**

_**Jake – Jared, stay with Bella. Collin and Brady, stay on the Rez! Sam, Paul and Quil, keep following the other leeches scent! Embry lets go, we need to catch up to Victoria! **_

There were Okays from everyone. I saw through the pack mind for the first time, it was amazing.

Collin and Brady were running the perimeter at the Rez.

Quil, Paul and Sam were following the treaty line after an unknown scent. I could smell it through their minds, it was disgusting. Like burnt sugar and bleach mixed together. I could see from Sam's mind, Carlisle, Rose, Edward, and Esme were following on their side of the border line.

Seth was closing in on Victoria. Leah had already caught up with him. Jake and Embry were almost there. I could sense and smell the rest of the Cullens in the woods.

Finally, I saw what Jared was seeing. Me.

I was amazed at what I saw. I stood up so I could get a better look. Jared was mentally laughing at me checking myself out.

I was roughly the size of Leah, though I wouldn't know for sure until I stood next to her. I had a slight build, not that I wasn't muscular, but I was small compared to Jared standing next to me.

I had a thick, black stripe going down my back, starting at the base of my black ears to the tip of my tail. I had a dark charcoal grey mask on my face, fading to light silvery grey, almost white, around the eyes. The rest of my face was a medium gray.

Next to the black stripe down my back, I was a dark charcoal gray.

I could see the specks of different colors of gray, white, and black mixed into my fur. The overall color changed and faded as it went down my body. My stomach was as light as Leah. It was silvery white, as were my paws. I was beautiful.

I was snapped back into the pack mind when Leah was thrown into a tree. She snarled and continued the chase. Jake and Embry had caught up and the four wolves were closing in on Victoria.

Embry lunged. Victoria heard the motion and leaped into the air. Embry missed and went flying forwards. Seth, who was right behind Embry jumped up attempting to grab her, but she evaded him as well.

**Embry – What is it with her? It's like she anticipates everything we're going to do!**

Victoria was running from tree limb to tree limb. Jake launched himself into the air and attached himself to the branch she was on. He shook his head violently and the branch was ripped off of the tree. Victoria hissed and jumped back to the ground.

Leah pounced and landed on Victoria. She hissed wildly and bucked under the wolf, but Leah was too heavy. A twig snapped and distracted Leah for a second, it was all she needed. She kicked Leah off of her and ran again.

**Jake – Damn it! This leech is either really lucky or she has one of those special talents Bella was talking about!**

Through the pack mind I could see that Alice, Emmett, and Jasper had joined the chase.

I saw through Leah's eyes that Emmett put on a burst of speed and launched his massive form over Victoria. He flipped in midair and would have grabbed and ripped her head off if she hadn't of ducked during the last millisecond.

He cursed as he landed in a heap at the base of a tree. Seth ran to him, made sure he was okay, and continued the chase; Emmett bounding off right after Seth.

Was this a new camaraderie I was seeing? Was it possible for all of us to work together and possibly be friends? I hoped so.

** Collin – Uh, guys? Something feels weird**

_**Jake – What do you mean?**_

**Brady – We can't describe it. Kind of like when Bella phased weird.**

A rip went through the pack mind, it resounded loudly into our heads.

**WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO I HAVE PAWS? HOLY SHIT!**

_**Jake – Shit!**_

**Sam – Two in one day?**

**Quil – Great… **

_**Jake – Stop where you are, do not move. PERIOD. What is your name?**_

Again, Jake's alpha order made me flinched. Jared nudged me in an attempt to comfort me.

Victoria used the pack's pause to her advantage she jumped into a tree and ran from tree top to tree top. The Cullens launched themselves up after her.

**Kody. My name is Kody. **

**Jared – Kody?**

**Quil – Kody as in Jared's cousin?**

**Kody – Yeah**

**Jared – Damn**

**Kody – Jared? Dude, what the hell is going on? Why can I hear you in my head?**

**Jared – It's okay. Calm down, we'll tell you in a minute, little cuz.**

**Kody – Kay**

**Embry – Jake, he's only fourteen. **

**Jared – The youngest to phase.**

_**Jake – this isn't good.**_

The wolves couldn't track Victoria once she jumped off the ground and according to the Cullens, once they had reached the top of the trees, Victoria had bolted. The wolves and the Cullens chased her a few miles out and finally lost her trail and came back.

Jake and Embry took the fastest way to Kody, who was in mid freak out and Leah and Seth came to walk back with me and Jared.

Sam, Paul and Quil had already found the other vampire and quickly disposed of him with the Cullen's help. This is apparently what had caused Kody's fear.

They would meet us at the clearing I had first seen the wolves all together in.

It was a weird sensation, walking on four legs and hearing all of them in my head. I couldn't wait to find out why this was happening and what this meant for me and Jake.

As everyone was walking to the meet up spot, Paul couldn't help himself.

**Paul – Well, Bella, welcome to the pack! Hahah. **

The whole pack laughed at him. It was official, I was pack now.

* * *

**A/N; Reviews would be lovely! Let me know what you guys think. **


	19. The Alpha's Imprint

**A/N Again a forewarning, the chapters aren't coming as freely as they used to. It is getting harder and taking longer for me to write these to my satisfaction, and I hope that you all will enjoy them too. **

**Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews, some of you, mentioning things that hadn't even crossed my mind. Mostly this one statement that was made really made me think. I'm addressing that to this person now.**

**3wolfz; I didn't even think about how Edward would feel about the pack reading Bella's mind, nor did I think about him being able to read it through the pack mind. Thank you for pointing that out, I'll have to think about that and how it'll effect them in this story. **

**Someone also mentioned, under Guest, that they wondered how Bella is able to phase. Well that is all explained in this chapter.**

**Again, I don't own anything, though I wish I did. **

* * *

**BPOV**

It was a lot harder to walk on all fours than you would think; add that to all of the extra wolf weight, and you have one unbalanced wolf.

Jake and Embry had run ahead of us to get to the new wolf. Jake apologized, but said I was handling this better than Kody was. I at least knew what was going on. After Kody had seen the vampire ripped apart, he freaked out. Sam and Quil were attempting to calm him down now. Jake and Embry were on their way.

Jared was having fun watching me walk. Apparently the werewolf grace didn't apply to me.

I tripped again and Seth nudged me and helped me back up. Jared was laughing. Leah was at least trying to hide her laughter.

**Jared – Damn Bella, I've never seen an ungraceful werewolf.**

**Leah – Back off Jared, leave her alone. I'm sure you looked like a fool when you first phased.**

_**Great, so I look like a fool, thank you Leah.**_

**Seth – We didn't mean that.**

**Paul – Yeah they did!**

**Leah – Shut up, Paul! Mind your own business!**

_**I feel so loved. **_

**Jake – Would you guys please leave Bella alone? Anyone who pisses her off is going to get their ass kicked be me.**

We all made it to the clearing. Paul had been told to stay away because off his smart-ass-ness and was being forced to run perimeter with Collin and Brady.

Sam, Jake, and Embry were talking with Kody. The poor kid was so confused. Jared went to join them since it was his little cousin.

I sat back and watched with Seth and Leah. Kody looked similar to Jared. The only differences were that Kody was lighter than Jared by a few shades and had a white belly and socks on his feet.

**Seth – Why don't we practice running and jumping?**

_**Okay, sounds good. I want to learn as fast as possible. Maybe I can help with Victoria. It'll be nice to be able to defend myself. **_

Jake's head snapped in our direction at that. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. I knew that look; it said "you won't be attacking anyone any time soon."

I rolled my eyes at him and snorted.

Seth and Leah got up and I followed. They let me take the lead and I started to get surer of my footing and started to walk faster.

Within ten minutes, I was jogging, which in wolf speed was pretty darn fast. The speed was exhilarating.

Leah flew past me. Seth came up next to me and ran with me. He nudged my shoulder and nodded towards where Leah was heading. I took his indication and followed.

It was a weird sensation to be here, with them, flying through the forest, and still see in the clearing through everyone else.

Kody had gotten over the initial shock; they were now explaining about the vampires they were chasing today, and why they chased them and not the Cullens.

Leah banked a hard right and came to a sudden stop on a seaside cliff.

**Seth – This is where the treaty line starts. The perimeter we run is a half circle a few miles out of the Rez. The line starts and ends next to the beach. **

_**Okay, I think I get it. The river between Forks and La Push, isn't that part of the treaty line?**_

**Leah – Yeah, that's the treaty line. One side is ours, the other is the Cullens. If they cross it without Jake's permission, we attack. No questions asked. Can you do that?**

_**Well, I don't think that they will cross the line, Carlisle won't let them**_

**Seth – Leah, don't worry her. **

**Leah – She needs to be prepared. **

She nipped his shoulder and wagged her tail playfully. I liked this Leah; I don't know why Jake said he didn't like phasing with her. She seemed happy to me.

Leah internally snorted at me and took off laughing.

**Seth – She's happy now, she has another female in the pack. It's what she has always wanted ever since she phased. **

We followed Leah. They didn't have to tell me, I knew instinctively that this was the treaty line. I could smell the wolves all over it, and the Cullens a few feet away.

As we ran, I started to hear the river. It came from the Cullen side and turned to the left and became the treaty line. We followed the river. I could smell all of the wolves' trails. It smelt familiar, like home.

I heard Jake rumble a laugh. I knew he was paying attention to me. I could feel his worry, but I reassured him that I would be fine, and to keep attending to Kody. We would talk about this later.

We were having fun. Leah was letting loose and running in the shallow water. She was splashing and playing in the water. Seth and I were jumping over rocks and fallen branches.

I heard a noise to my right. I stopped and stared, completely alert. I looked to my left, Seth and Leah weren't paying attention. I shrugged it off and turned. As I turned, I saw the plan through our joined minds.

It was too late, Paul was in mid spring. He landed right in front of me and barreled into me. I was no match for his weight. He slammed into me forcing me to fall into the water.

_**Paul!**_

**Paul – Hahahaha Bella, that was great. You know, you suck with wolf instincts!**

Seth and Leah were laughing hysterically. I snorted and ran at him. He was too slow and I collided with him. We both tumbled through the grass play growling and yipping.

Somehow, he ended up sitting on top of me.

_**Get off of me, fat ass!**_

I growled at him.

He chuckled and reluctantly got off me.

He head butted my shoulder and ran off to get back on his patrol. I mentally sent a growl his way. He was elated that he had pinned the newbie.

Leah, Seth, and I kept running around the border. They were showing me not only where the line was, but useful things like jumping and helping me practice running on four legs.

After a little while, Jake sent a wave through the pack mind to reconvene at the clearing and that Kody was okay.

We met back with the pack. It was a humbling feeling seeing all of us. The pack was large, and according to Billy, it was going to get bigger. We could all sense that this was what was on Jake's mind.

He was worried. We could all sense it. If Kody could phase this young, then who was next?

As we entered the clearing, Jake came forward and nuzzled me. He leaned his head down and placed his forehead on mine.

**Jake – Are you okay?**

_**Yes**_

**Jake – Bella, I don't know how this happened. **

He closed his eyes and sighed. I pushed my head under his head and head-butted his chest.

_**Jake, this is a good thing. I can finally help out, and we can finally spend more time together.**_

He nodded and we both turned and joined the rest of the pack.

We all stood in a circle facing each other. Jake stood at the head with Embry on his right and Jared on his left. I was across from Jake. I had had Seth and Leah next to me.

**Jake - Okay guys, we need to figure this out. While it's worrisome that Kody phased so young, I wonder even more about Bella. She doesn't have any Quileute blood in her. It doesn't make sense. **

There was an uproar in the pack mind with people voicing their opinions. I noticed one person, besides me, that didn't have a single comment.

_**Leah?**_

I didn't mean to put her on the spot, but it was obvious she was hiding something. She was staring at the ground, trying extremely hard to keep quiet. She looked up startled.

**Jake – Leah, what is it?**

She whined and pushed her ears down.

**Leah – Jake, mom didn't want me to say anything.**

**Jake – What are you talking about? Just tell me. **

**Leah – Well, I thought Bella might be changing. Ya' know she was having pains and the heat, and you said her senses seemed to be getting better, and I know that I can't be the only one who has noticed that she got taller within two weeks. **

Once the thought was voiced, I realized it was true. I hadn't even thought of it. My jeans, which usually I walked all over and drug on the ground, had fit perfectly during our shopping trip. I had been so wrapped up in everything else that had happened I had failed to notice.

I saw in their minds, that none of them had noticed either.

**Leah – Uh, boys never notice anything.**

**Jake – And?**

**Leah – Well I asked mom right before I left to go shopping today. **

**Jake – Stop pausing, just tell me. **

**Leah – Okay, okay. She and Billy said something about it being because of the Alpha Imprint. **

**Jake – What do you mean?**

The whole pack was in silence. We all wanted to hear this and knew better than to interrupt.

**Leah – Well, they said something about the force of it. That the alpha would be heartbroken to the extent of losing his wolf if his mate died, and let's face it, if Bella was human then she would have died of old age way before you did. **

**Jake – So you're saying I did this to her?**

_**Jake, calm down. It's okay. **_

**Leah – Now, she'll have the same life cycle, the same phasing cycle, the same aging cycle. You two are free to be together without worry of disease and old age. And she isn't weak to an attack anymore. So you don't have to worry about supernatural interference anymore.**

**Embry – It makes sense. **

**Sam – Then why didn't Emily change when I was alpha and imprinted? **

We all flinched at the thoughts Leah threw out there.

**Jared – No disrespect, but you weren't the real alpha. **

**Sam – Just because you say no offense doesn't make in un-offensive**

**Jared – Sorry, but it's true.**

**Sam – Who else was supposed to be alpha? Jake didn't want it. **

We could feel Sam's wolf's resentment. We could see his eyes start to dilate and change color. His wolf still wanted to be alpha and we could feel the anger of the beast beginning to stir. So this is why Jake didn't want to give him a position of power.

**Jared – Don't start Sam. **

Sam snarled, but within seconds, he got his wolf under control and submitted.

**Sam – Sorry, I'm not sure where that came from. **

**Quil – It's okay, we understand. It's hard for you. **

**Paul – Okay, so is that it then? Bella phased so her and Jake can be in love forever? Awww how sweet.**

**Leah – Shut up Paul. **

_**I believe that's it. I feel like it's the only logical answer. I phased so Jake doesn't have to worry so much.**_

**Jake – Yeah, I won't worry now that my imprint is capable of fighting vampires. I feel so relieved. **

_**At least I'm not sitting at home unable to defend myself.**_

**Jake – You were never alone. **

**Paul – Yeah, Jake made us watch your house constantly. **

**Leah – Can't you stay out of this Paul?**

**Paul – Can't you leave me alone, Leah?**

**Jake – Both of you knock it off. **

**Kody – So, what exactly do we do now that there aren't any vampires around?**

**Jake – You train. We patrol. **

**Kody – Train? Sweet! **

**Jake – Okay, Sam, Quil, and Paul you guys have patrol. Jared, Seth, Leah, and I are going to train Collin, Brady, Bella, and Kody. **

We all agreed and ran off to do our assigned jobs.

Jake came up and walked next to me. He leaned his shoulder on me careful to not put too much weight into the lean.

**Jake – Bella, I'm sorry.**

_**Jake, why are you sorry? This is what I wanted I am so happy, and I will NOT let you ruin this for me.**_

He nodded and nudged me with his head.

We spent the rest of the day practicing running and jumping, lunging and stalking; nothing too much, just basic wolf things. Each of the four trainers switched off training us. Of course, I enjoyed working with Jake best.

I think that this is going to work out great, my being a wolf. We can spend so much more time together. An hour after the sun set, we finally wrapped training up.

Jake and I walked home, he phased and jumped through my window to retrieve me some clothes and came back out. I changed and went inside. I talked to Charlie for a few minutes and gave him a short recap of the shopping trip.

I said goodnight and went upstairs to "do homework." Jake was lounging on my bed already. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep within minutes despite the early hour. I was exhausted from my emotionally stressful day.

* * *

**A/N; Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think! =D **


	20. Finding My Place

**A/N; Okay, someone mentioned that I needed to discuss some of the changes that Bella had gone through physically, I had already written this chapter, so here you go anonymous reviewer, here you go. =] **

**Also, I'd like to thank a reviewer that isn't logged in, so I can't PM you, Cheri. If you don't want to read my message to her, skip the next paragraph! =] **

**Cheri; I appreciate all of your comments, and you have definitely given me ideas and thoughts on my story. My story is rated T; therefore, it isn't really going to get steamy. Also, Jake is still young, and I don't want to go into detail with him being his age. Maybe I will in the sequel, (yes everyone, I'm planning on a second part) but we will see. The Cullen's didn't see her change coming because Alice cannot see Bella's future since Jake imprinted, which I did mention in a chapter earlier, and as Edward said, she smelt like Jake, so they couldn't distinguish her smell with the change. I really appreciate your enthusiasm in reading this story, and appreciate the comments. I would love to toss some ideas around with you, since you make me think about things I really haven't thought about. If you have an account, please PM me and we will chat. **

**Sorry, for the long AN guys, again bear with me, I have to work a lot this week so chapters will not be written as frequently as they have been. I don't own Twilight! (sadly)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I dreamed vividly that night. I was in the forest, running full speed. My paws barely hit the ground from my speed. I looked to my right, and Jake was running beside me. I could feel and hear his laughter in my head.

Within minutes, the whole pack, larger than it was now with faces and pelts I didn't know or recognize was running with us. I couldn't count the wolves as they ran in and out of the trees, in and out of my sight.

I woke up quickly and yawned. It was still dark outside. I turned around and faced Jake who was sound asleep and breathing heavily. I curled myself into him and thought about my dream.

Once before, I had a dream come true. I believe that it was my wolf, warning me that I would be in danger from Victoria. In this dream, I felt like I was being told that something was coming. Something that would confirm what the elders had said, and make our pack grow to large numbers.

I smiled at that; our pack. I placed my head on Jakes shoulders, and smelt. He smelt so good; like forest and cedar. A word formed in my mind. MINE. Jake was mine. I smiled again at that and nuzzled his neck. I felt his breathing lighten and knew that I had woken him up. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Bells" He whispered. The sound of it made me shiver and he pulled me even closer, wrapping his arm around me protectively. I sighed; completely content and he returned the sound. I noticed that he didn't feel hot to me anymore. He still felt warm, but not supernaturally like he used to. We were the same now.

We both fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, Jake wasn't there. He had left a note on the pillow explaining that he was telling the council everything that had happened yesterday and that whenever I was awake, to meet him at his house.

I got out of bed and showered. As I was getting dressed, I noted that I looked even more different than I had yesterday morning.

My hair was a shade or two darker, not too noticeable, but then again, I now had supernatural eye sight. I noticed that I really was taller. Not by much, only a few inches. I guessed I would be about 5'6 or 5'7 now, compared to my usual 5'3. Also, I noted my skin was a few shades darker, like I had a tan. Don't get me wrong, I was still pale, but not as pale as usual.

I smiled. I wonder if people without my werewolf eyesight would note my changes. Probably not, but I guess it didn't really matter. I finished getting dressed and made myself some breakfast. After three bowls of cereal, this appetite is ridiculous, I was ready to go.

I left a note for Charlie telling him where I would be and that I would be late. I thoughtfully made sure to add that I was getting a ride from one of the boys.

I grabbed my backpack and emptied it out, and took it with me into the forest. I stripped and placed my clothes in my backpack on the ground. I phased and picked it back up with my mouth.

I was surprisingly able to control my phasing well. According to Jake, he thought that since he was alpha, and he had been able to control it well, and I was a wolf because of him that the trait had been handed over to me as well. I wasn't going to complain about it.

As soon as I had phased, I heard them. Kody, Jared, Leah, and Quil were all phased.

Leah and Quil were running the perimeter and arguing about something. Jared and Kody were running as well, but Jared was showing Kody the ropes, similar to what Seth and Leah had done for me. Jared was showing him the treaty line, and while doing so, was running him through his training.

They all greeted me as I entered the pack mind. I said my hellos and started to run towards the reservation.

I had a million thoughts running through my mind. So many questions that I needed to ask Jake and I couldn't figure out which one I wanted to ask him first.

I ran at top speed. It was exhilarating. I noted that I wasn't tripping anymore. Maybe I would eventually have that werewolf grace. Jared mentally laughed at that one.

I was so absorbed in my mind that I paid no attention to anyone else. Likewise, they were so absorbed in their own activities and conversations; they paid no mind to me.

I made it to the reservation in record time. This wolf speed was going to come in handy. I ran around the small town and entered Jake's back yard. I had already phased back and changed. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Someone yelled. Billy.

I braced myself, and walked in. I didn't know how Billy would treat me. I was now a wolf; therefore wouldn't that make him my chief?

I hugged him and sat on the couch. I could tell he was happy. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Bella, Bella, welcome to the pack." He laughed.

I smiled back at him. "Thank you Billy."

"Jake will be back soon," He looked at me, "Do you mind if we talk before he gets here?"

I nodded my head, "Sure Billy, what's up?"

He smiled and began, "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for us not telling you of our suspicions of your change. I'm sure that Leah has told you two of why you did?"

I nodded my head again and smiled at him, "It's okay, Billy, we understand. And yes, Leah mentioned something about my changing because of the alpha imprint."

He sighed. "Yes, we weren't sure if it would happen, there were only rumors, never before has a threat so large been an issue. Normally only three or four people change, the threat is eliminated, and they stop phasing. They never really worried about their lives being prolonged, but I fear that the threat to this generation is just beginning."

"I think that we understand." I replied. "I know that if something were to happen to Jake, I don't think that I would be able to live without him. Not since the imprint was completed."

He nodded his head, "As it should feel. The bond that you two share is only beginning to reveal itself. Believe me, Bella, it is and will become a lot stronger."

I looked at him, "the imprint, this binding and lasting tie between you, for breaking this imprint, would not only break the tie, but the both of you as well. For one cannot live without the other once this ceremony is complete" I quoted the words he had spoken at the bon fire.

He smiled, apparently happy that I had remembered.

"I think I know what you mean." I stated, "The bond has gotten even stronger since I phased. It's like I can feel him, in my head, even though we aren't phased. It's like he is there, in my mind, on the outer edges of it. He's happy right now."

I could feel his laughter, could sense it. I knew he was happy, how, I don't know. It was a weird sensation, being so aware of him. I could feel he was near, also. He was coming closer every minute that passed.

Billy again nodded his head at me. "I'm glad that you are taking this so well, Bella."

"Me too" I replied, I could feel Jake nearer now. He was in the yard. My body instinctively responded to him. It felt like butterflies were in my stomach and electricity was coursing through my veins.

I heard him coming up to the door now. He opened it and walked in, his smile lit up the room.

"Bells!" he exclaimed and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss me.

"Hey Jake," I smiled at him. He looked at Billy and Billy waved his hand in a "don't worry" type fashion.

"Come on, Bells, let's go walk on the beach." Jake said.

I got up and hugged Billy and followed Jake out of the house. He stopped in the yard and waited for me to catch up. When I did, he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the beach.

When we got to the beach, he started walking along it. I knew where we were going; we were going to our tree. We walked in silence and I leaned my head on his shoulder. When we reached the tree, we sat down and watched the waves coming ashore.

"So what happens now?" I asked him. "What part do I play in your pack?"

"Our pack," he said, without taking his eyes off the water. "It's our pack, you're my imprint, and I'm alpha, so technically it's yours too."

I laughed, "Does it work like a real wolf pack, like with a hierarchy and everything?"

He nodded. "Pretty much"

"So does that make me, like second in command or something? Since I'm, what is it, uh Alpha female?" I asked and put my head on his shoulder again. I could feel him laughing.

"If you want the position, Embry will step down, it's rightfully yours now." He replied.

I shook my head. "I don't think I want it. I don't know anything about this stuff."

His chest rumbled with laughter again. "Whether you want it or not, they can all sense your power and it'll be there whenever you need it."

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You are my imprint, whether you want the position that entails or not, it doesn't matter. The pack can sense that you are an alpha. And if you were to tell them to do something, they wouldn't have a choice but to listen to you."

"So I can do some of the things you can do?" I asked.

"Kind of" He replied and finally broke his line of view of the ocean. He looked at me and I could see all the love and devotion for me in his eyes. "You have authority over them. Plain and simple, and one day, you'll replace Embry as my beta, Embry will be our third, and Jared will step down or vice versa." He shrugged. "It's just how the hierarchy works."

"Will they be mad?" I asked.

He laughed again, "No, they love you too much, and Jared doesn't like the authority, as a matter of fact, Embry doesn't either. Either one of them would be happy to step down."

"So I'm changing everything and reordering the pack?" I asked, "Ghee, can't I ever leave anything as it was?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and kissed him. It was a different kind of kiss; I needed to be close to him right now, needed to feel him here with me. I stood up and moved to his lap, and continued to kiss him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I knotted mine in his hair.

A quiet moan escaped my lips as he whispered my name. He moved his lips to my neck and made me shiver. It felt like we were one person. I pulled his mouth back to mine, pulling his hair gently, not that he minded. The word resounded in my mind again. MINE.

After a few more minutes, I knew I needed to stop this, now wasn't the time. I pulled back from him playfully biting his lip. He whined in protest and pulled me in for one more kiss. As I pulled away, I said it, "Mine".

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yes." He playfully nipped at my neck and whispered, "Mine".

I felt it, our bond strengthening. I felt it as sure as I felt that this is where I belonged. This was my place. MINE. Always here, Always Jake, Always MY pack, my family, yes, this was my life. This is where I was meant to be.

I looked at him, "Is that a wolf thing?" I joked.

"We tend to be a bit possessive, yes." He laughed.

"Are you ready to train me some more?" I asked him.

"I could think of a few more things higher up on my list right now." He teased and kissed me again. I looked at him barely able to contain my laughter.

"Alright, alright." He said, and then nodded. We got up and made our way to the woods. We phased and started running to the clearing, today's agenda: basic attack methods.

* * *

**A/N; Reviews would be lovely guys! =] **


	21. Rearrangements

**A/N; Sorry for the wait on this chapter, guys. It took me awhile to decide that it was right. This being an important chapter, it needed my approval. I hope that you guys like it! **

* * *

**BPOV**

Jake and I ran through the forest side by side. He was impressed by how well I seemed to be adapting to the phase. Apparently, I was way ahead of the majority of the wolves were when they had phased.

Leah and Quil were still running patrol and Jared was still running Kody through jumping and running.

Jake and I ran for Jared and Kody.

**Jake – Jared, if you want you can take a break, I'll train Kody and Bella**

**Jared – Sure, thanks. You okay with that Kody?**

**Kody – Yeah man, I got this!**

**Jared – Alright, I'll be back in a few hours. **

And with that, he ran off into the woods.

_**How are you doing today, Kody?**_

**Kody – Good, what about you? This wolf thing is awesome! **

**Jake – Alright guys, let's get started. You're both doing really well, so I want to start you guys on basic attack moves. **

_**Sounds good**_

**Kody – Okay, this seems fun. **

**Jake – Okay, stay here. I'll be right back with Seth. **

With that, Jake ran off into the woods. He didn't want to howl because that would cause the whole pack to phase, and it would only take him minutes to run back to town and get Seth.

While I have only known Kody for a day, I could get a good feel on his personality. Maybe it was the pack bond, or maybe just because our minds had no boundaries; I'm really not too sure. Kody was young, no doubt. He was immature, headstrong, and didn't think before he acted. In all honesty, he could be a weak link to the pack.

Along with that though, I could sense his dedication and his willingness to learn. With the proper training, this young wolf could be taught to be a strong member of the pack. He had good instincts; he just didn't know how to listen to them yet.

_**So, you're happy about the phase?**_

**Kody – Hell yeah!**

_**Watch your language; you're too young to be cursing. **_

**Kody – Hehe, sorry. **

_**It's okay, I was just picking with you. **_

He nodded his head.

**Kody – It's hard, being a wolf. It just comes so natural to you, and it makes me look like a slacker. **

_**Don't judge your progress on me, I knew about all of this before I changed. I had an advantage. **_

**Kody – Oh, really? I guess that makes me feel better about myself. **

Jake was on his way back, and we could feel Seth's mind enter the pack's. Within a few minutes, they had returned to us.

**Jake – Okay, so Seth is going to phase to human, and hide in the forest. I want you two to track him. See how long it takes to find him and see what we need to work on. After a few times doing that, I'm going to have you guys practicing surprise attacks. **

We all Okayed and Seth ran off into the woods to phase. We gave him a fifteen minute head start and Jake gave us the okay to start.

**Jake – Okay, now I want to see you guy's instincts on this first, I'll place my opinions if needed. **

We nodded and started.

_**So, I think that we should spread out and find where the trail starts first. **_

**Kody – Yeah, I think that sounds good. **

We went through the forest, Kody found Seth's scent trail first. Jake and I came over to him. Jake nodded his approval. Kody and I took off after the trail. Jake followed a few feet behind.

We ran with our noses low to the ground, keeping our eyes up. Every now and then we would lose the scent. Once Seth had run through a stream and we had to run around the bank to find where he exited. Another time he climbed a tree and jumped to the next one, and we had to find where he had landed.

After thirty minutes, we found him. He was lounging on the ground against a tree, carving a wooden figure. He looked up and smiled at us.

"Took you long enough" He laughed at us.

Kody and I snorted at that. Jake told us that we did a good job and that with more practice, we would get better.

We spent a few hours practicing that and surprise pouncing on Seth. They both told us that we were doing a good job.

**Quil – Hey boss man, Dr. Fang wants to talk.**

_**Carlisle?**_

**Quil – Yeah, him. **

**Jake – What about?**

**Quil – Victoria and something about the treaty and Bella; he says he'll wait, but it's important. He wants you to meet him at his house.**

**Jake – Okay, I'll be there. Kody and Bella, go on home and rest, you did great. **

_**Oh no, I'm going. **_

**Jake – Bella. **

_**I. Am. Coming. **_

**Jake – Fine. Seth, can you come too?**

**Seth – Sure**

We made our way up to the treaty line and Kody was thrilled to go home, he was starving apparently.

I saw Leah as she ran past us. As we crossed the line, the smell assaulted my nose. It was as they usually described it to me, burnt sugar and bleach. This scent had a slightly different smell. It had a faint smell like leather bound books mixed with it. Carlisle. He must have been reading his books in his study before he came.

We followed the scent to the Cullen house. I phased before we entered the yard as did Seth and Jake.

Carlisle was waiting on the porch with Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

Edward ran towards me as soon as he saw us walk through the forest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I had to leave you, but Victoria was there, and you were in so much pain, are you okay? Are you sick? Where did you go?" He was frantic as he walked towards me. He stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from me. Recognition flickered in his expression. "What did that mutt do to you!"

"Back off leech!" Jake yelled as Edward stalked forward. They stood chest to chest. Edward's face was contorted in rage and Jake was visibly shaking.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her." Edward enunciated.

Behind them, Emmett burst out laughing. "No freaking way!" He could barely hold himself upright. Alice gave him a sneer and punched him in the stomach.

"Edward, get away from Jacob, this meeting is not about you." Carlisle reprimanded. Edward glared at Carlisle but Carlisle held his ground. "Don't make me tell Emmett to take you away, I need to discuss important matters, and you can be here calmly or you can leave"

Edward turned to glare at Jake one last time, his glance turning to me for a brief second before he turned and walked back to his family. That one second of a glance held complete and utter devastation and agony. This was going to kill him.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach. The hole wasn't there anymore, but it was just a habit when I thought about him. Jake noticed and sighed.

Carlisle took another step towards us, "Would you like to come inside?"

"No thanks," Jake said, "Can we just get this over with?" He was still glaring at Edward.

I snuck a look at Alice; she was staring at me, hurt, and throwing one of her Alice pout sessions. I internally sighed; I'd need to talk to her.

"That's fine." Carlisle conceded. "We would like to discuss a change in the treaty, at least until Victoria is caught."

Jake's jaw was set. "You're _family,_" he sneered the word, "are still not allowed on our land."

"That isn't what I was referring to." Carlisle nodded, his patience rung with every word. "We would like to ask if you would want to patrol farther onto our land and if you would be willing to patrol with some of us. Patrols would be easier and we would be more effective in a chase if both of us were there."

Jake thought about it. "I agree with letting some of the pack on your land to patrol. And unfortunately, I agree that it would be more effective if both of us gave chase to Victoria."

"So are we agreed?" Carlisle asked.

Jake just nodded, "Yes."

"Also," Carlisle added. "There have been many killings in Seattle, we believe that there are newborns to be held responsible. We aren't sure why they are being created, but we feel you ought to know so you can be prepared if they decide to come this way."

"Newborns?" Jake asked. "What is that?"

"New vampires." Carlisle responded, "They are stronger and faster than us due to their human blood running through their veins. They are deadly."

"Why would they be coming here?" Jake asked.

"We don't know if they are for sure, but I thought we should warn you."

Jake nodded his thanks. "We'll make sure to prepare."

"By the way," Carlisle added, "Congratulations on Bella joining the pack."

Jake smiled and thanked him, making sure to stare at Edward while he did. Boys will always be boys. I don't think that they will ever stop arguing.

Carlisle and Jake started to work out details on the patrol schedules and I used the chance to talk to Alice.

"You know, I still love you, even though you smell." I said laughing as I walked up to her.

She smiled slightly. "Bella, we won't be able to hang out anymore, will we?"

"Of course we can." I laughed and hugged her as she theatrically used her hand to hold her nose. "Jake can't make me, if he knows what's good for him, stay away from you."

"So we can still hang out?" She smiled brightly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, smiling back.

"As long as the windows are down." Emmett butted in laughing. He punched my shoulder playfully.

"Careful, Em. I can fight back now." I chided. He just smiled and laughed at me.

I heard a sigh and looked towards the porch steps. Edward was standing there, lost in thought. I slowly walked towards him. He looked up at me, his gaze still far away.

"So," he said.

"So?" I replied.

"It really is over?" He asked. Pain was laced in his voice. I just nodded. "Just tell me one thing," he continued, "are you happy? Truly happy with him?"

"Yes." I replied.

He nodded at that. "If you ever change your mind…"

"I won't" I interrupted him.

He shrugged. "If you do, I will always love you."

I smiled and nodded, "fur and all?"

He laughed. "Fur and all." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to help stop Victoria. I promise. It'll be the last thing I do to affect your life."

I thanked him. As I did, I knew that this was it. There would be no friendship, there would be no talking. It would be too hard for him. I did feel bad for him; a part of me still loved him. It just wasn't near enough to change anything. We both knew that this was most likely goodbye.

Jake made a loud sound, a call to the pack signaling he was ready to go. I jumped off the porch and Seth got up from the steps and we waved our goodbyes as we followed Jake back into the forest.

* * *

**A/N; Okay guys, I spent all night last night writing, so I do have the next three chapters ready to post… If I get enough reviews to motivate me… maybe I will post the next one tomorrow? It all depends on you guys! Everyone review please! =] **


	22. Completed

**A/N; Sorry for the wait, I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but lucky for you guys, I was called into work and wasn't able to edit it and post. Why is this lucky, you may ask? Well, as I was editing tonight, I erased a good portion and rewrote it. Honestly, I think Bella had a mind of her own. I didn't really plan on this chapter being like it is, but I believe that it is better than I would have originally planned. I hope that you guys agree. **

**This is also a longer chapter than usual, again lucky for you guys!**

**I don't own Twilight, (so tired of typing this!) I wish I did though! And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I have been trying to write back to those that comment, but alas, it is hard to keep up with them, my story, two jobs, and school (summer college courses suck!), but I promise that I am trying to write reviewers back. **

* * *

**BPOV**

On the way back, Jake had expressed his opinions on Edward and I's conversation. He wasn't happy that we talked at all, but after I let him see how I felt, he seemed content enough to not say anything else on the subject.

When we got back to the Rez, Jake explained the news to the others. We were all certain that this would be the threat that the elders had warned us of. Excitement was buzzing through the pack. Half were happy that there might be an impending fight, the other half were happy that after this fight, tribe members would stop phasing.

When I got home that night, Charlie was still out. He had left a message on the machine saying he had been needed, and wouldn't be home till late.

Jake had come back with me, so we decided to order a pizza and watch some TV. He was flipping channels on the TV; I was watching him.

I couldn't help but study him. His brow was furrowed, like he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, but more lost in deep thought. His face was a mask that I couldn't read at the moment. His lips were pursed; again this made me think he was deep in thought.

I knew that he was still a little upset at what Edward had said about me changing my mind. Even though he wouldn't admit it to me, I could sense it through our bond.

"You know he was wrong, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" He looked over at me his face softened when he did.

"Edward. He was wrong. I won't change my mind."

"I know, Bells." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. All of his tension melted within seconds. "It just bothers me that he thinks he's right. That he wants to steal you from me." He returned to watching his channel surfing.

"He'll just have to get over himself." I mumbled as I kissed the base of his neck. We finally had the house alone and I wasn't going to have him not paying attention to me. He turned to look at me again. He couldn't hide his smile.

"Bella." He sighed.

"What?" I asked, kissing his neck again. "Charlie isn't home. It's okay."

I could feel his laughter. "That's what I'm worried about."

Of course, having the worst luck ever, the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here." I mumbled and got up to answer the door. I paid the guy, and brought the pizza into the kitchen.

"We should do something fun." Jake said in between bites of pizza.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Have a day away. Go to dinner and a movie tomorrow or something." He shrugged. He seemed casual, but I could see underneath the calm exterior. He was a little nervous.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I laughed.

He shrugged again, "Sorta."

I mimicked his shrug. "Sounds fun; are you allowed to leave the rez like that? You know, being the all high and mighty alpha?" I asked him sarcastically.

He snorted. "Embry is okay with it. Said he'll cover my shift. We should be okay, it's not like we will be gone more than a couple of hours."

After dinner, we got online and looked up movies that were playing in a nearby town. I wanted the romantic comedy, he wanted the horror. We settled on an action flick.

"Anything particular you want to eat beforehand?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. Wherever you want." I replied.

We spent the rest of the night cuddled up in my bed. He apologized for us not spending a lot of time together. I completely understood. It was hard to make plans and actually go on dates when you were both in a werewolf pack and under the constant threat of a vampire attack.

"Once Victoria is dead," he whispered looking at me, "everything will be back to normal."

I kissed him, "I know."

"As for now, I have to make sure you're okay. I promise she won't get away again."

I kissed him again. "I know."

"Seriously, Bella, I promise…"

I kissed him again, effectively cutting him off. "Seriously, Jake, I know. Stop apologizing. I know you are doing everything you can to protect me." I looked at him seriously. "but now isn't the time to apologize. We are finally alone, let's enjoy it."

He moved so that he was partially hovering over me and leaned down to kiss me. Heat spread through me. Kissing Jake just felt so right. All my nerves ignited and it felt like a cage of butterflies was released in my chest and stomach.

He laughed when he heard my heartbeat lurch. "I like having this effect on you." He chuckled.

"Shut up." I laughed and pulled his lips back to mine. He moved his lips down my jawline, kissing me. He moved up to my ear and then back down to my throat. He nuzzled my neck, and I pulled his face away to look me straight in the eyes.

"Mine" He whispered. He was looking at me with total love and devotion.

"Yours" I whispered as I leaned towards him to kiss him again. "Yours. Forever. Always." I said in between kisses.

He started to chuckled softy.

"What?" I asked him, not able to stop myself from laughing with him.

"You smell like me." He whispered and went back to nuzzling my neck and inhaling my scent. It sent shivers all through my body. "I like it" He whispered softly.

"Good" I replied out of breath. He chuckled again at that, and made me shiver even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers through his hair and pulled him as close to me as I could, effectively returning him to kissing my mouth. He moaned against my lips.

"I love you" He whispered. I melted at that.

"I love you too." I replied.

We stayed like that for a while. Eventually, I had to bring myself to stop, this was going too far. He moaned when I pulled away from him. Ah, what the hell. We both wanted this, we both needed this, and the look in his eyes, the feel of his body, I couldn't resist anymore. Not tonight.

He saw the decision in my eyes as I pulled him back to me aggressively and he didn't miss a beat. I saw the worry in his eyes, but I nodded my consent, and he seemed to take my go ahead. There was a different feel to the kisses now, more fire, and more desire. This was it, this was going to change our relationship; there would be no going back after tonight.

I have never felt like this before. Every sense was heightened, every touch was intensified. I had never felt so close to someone, so vulnerable; but I knew that this was right; I had made a good choice. We both needed this.

Time felt like it slowed down, it was only me and Jake. There wasn't anyone or anything else that mattered. Every touch and every kiss lingered. Every caress and every whispered sentiment was magnified. We both felt it, the bond. It snapped into place, I felt complete. We felt complete. "I love you" He whispered again. This was perfect, this was heaven. This is what love felt like.

He fell asleep tangled together with me. You couldn't tell where one person began and one ended. I was draped over his chest, tracing the lines of his chest and abs. I couldn't believe we had taken this step, but it felt so right. This is how we should be; Jake and Bells; Alpha and his mate; together and always; MINE; he was mine as I was his.

Lights flashed into my room from the window. Charlie was home.

I pushed Jake until he woke up. He looked at me questioningly and I pointed out the window. His eyes widened in response, and he laughed as he got out of bed. He said goodbye as he kissed me, and snuck out the window just as Charlie came in the house.

I threw on my pj's and went downstairs.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as I came down the stairs. This was one of the times that I was glad that Charlie wasn't perceptive. I hoped that tonight would be no different. Not that it mattered. I was an adult, and it isn't like I forced Jake. If he found out, he would just have to deal with it.

"Hey dad, there's left over pizza in the fridge. You want me to heat some up for you?" I asked. I hoped that he wouldn't notice my good mood.

He nodded. "That'd be great." He walked out of the kitchen to hang his gun belt up and change clothes. By the time he came back, I had three slices heated up and on the table ready for him.

I sat across from him as he began to eat. "What happened at work?"

"Cops from Seattle called. They need help with all these disappearances and wanted to know if I could spare a few men." He got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I told them yeah, so they sent someone out to review the case with me."

"It's that bad?" I asked. I realize I hadn't asked Carlisle how many people had gone missing. How many lives had been changed? How many new vampires that might be heading this way?

Charlie nodded. "Yeah Bells, its bad. Dozens of people are missing and even more are dead. They don't know what to do."

I could see how worried he was. "Please be careful Dad." I mentally noted that I needed to tell him the truth. I couldn't have him always in the middle of things that he didn't fully comprehend. I would need to ask Billy if he would let his old friend in on the secret.

He nodded and finished his last bite. I got up and took his plate to the sink and started washing it. When I turned around, he was getting up.

"I'm heading down there tomorrow, so I'm going to head off to bed." He said "I'll be home late again tomorrow night." I nodded and said goodnight to him and watched as he disappeared into his room.

I went up to my room. I knew I couldn't sleep; not after what had happened earlier. Not to mention, tonight I had my first patrol run. I was so excited. I was finally able to contribute to the pack. As I waited for Charlie's snoring to begin, my mind drifted to Seattle. I wondered idly who could be responsible for this and even more important, what did they want?

As soon as I heard Charlie snoring, I snuck out of my room and into the woods. My first patrol was with Jake and Collin. I could smell Rose and Emmett in the woods and knew that they were patrolling too. I was glad that Jake could keep his mind to himself, and Collin didn't learn anything I didn't want him to. I asked Jake about letting Charlie in on the secret, and he promised he'd talk to his dad.

Nothing was out of the ordinary and by dawn, I was back in my room. I passed out in bed within minutes of being home.

I woke up around two. I got up and showered. Jake would be picking me up for our date at 5. I decided to dress semi casual and opted for a nice skirt and a dark blue top. I remembered that Jake likes this color on me.

I piddled around the house until I heard him pull into the driveway.

I grabbed my bag and ran outside. He looked nice. He was wearing khaki pants and a button down green shirt. He looked even better when a smile stretched across his face. "Hey Bells!"

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and into his arms. He kissed me and put me down.

"I missed you too." He chuckled. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and followed him around to the passenger's side of the car. He opened the door for me and waited for me to get situated before he shut the door and ran around to get into the driver's side.

The drive didn't take long. I passed the time fiddling with the car radio. After Jake and I imprinted, I found that I could listen to music again. Jake held my hand and hummed mindlessly to the radio.

"Billy said okay." He mentioned casually as I was changing radio stations.

"Hm?" I asked, not really listening.

"Charlie. Dad said that he would tell him soon." He said.

"Really?" I was so excited.

He nodded and laughed. "Yeah, turns out the old man was planning on telling him eventually anyway. Never could keep a secret for long."

Any fears that I had about us after last night disappeared. It was just like usual. I smiled to myself in relief. This was so right, so natural.

When we arrived, he parked in between the restaurant and the theater. We ended up going to a little café. We both ate and enjoyed our meals. It was nice to be away, and not have to worry about the pack and Victoria. I couldn't help but notice that our waitress paid a little too much attention to Jake.

I made sure to reach across the table to take his hand when she came to drop the check. She gave me a dirty look and I smiled politely back at her. Jake just laughed and shook his head. "Mine" I whispered to him and smiled.

After we ate, we walked hand in hand to the theater. We sat in the back row and got as close to each other as the movie seats would let us. The move was probably enjoyable, but we didn't really pay too much attention to it. Afterwards, we went for a walk.

It was so nice to just be Jake and Bells. No vampires, no werewolves, nothing but Jake and I.

We walked back to the car and drove back to my house. As we got out of the car, Jake leaned down and whispered in my ear "I love you."

I smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him, "I love you too." I replied. We both felt it. Our bond, strong. I could feel his happiness, he could feel mine. It was completely perfect.

He walked me to the door where he kissed me goodbye, it was a very long goodbye. Charlie wasn't home yet, but Jake had patrol tonight. He hugged me one last time and ran back to his car. I watched as he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

**A/N; Let me know what you think. I am personally happy with how I wrote this and love this chapter, so I would love to know what my readers think! Please review and I will try my best to post another chapter soon, I do have to work a lot this weekend, so no promises as to when it will be posted. **


	23. Ascension

**A/N; Okay, again, I apologize about the wait on this one. As I have said before, chapters will be a little slower coming out than before. In my defense, I was going to finish this a few days ago, and I got online to see that my router had crashed. Then when I finally got it fixed, my Microsoft office decided to not work, and I had to get that fixed. So yeah… Sorry. But this is a good chapter and I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I don't own Twilight... yada yada. **

**Also, sorry I had to delete and repost. I forgot to add a few things... OOOOppps. **

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been almost a month since I had become part of the pack. There had been no sign of Victoria. There had been a random vampire's scent. It led around Forks; it had even been in my house along with a couple other homes, which pissed me and everyone else off.

Eventually, we all came up with the conclusion that it was just a curious by-passer. It probably smelt the residual scents of the Cullens and had smelt the scents of the pack. It never came back after that.

Other than that, there had been nothing interesting that had happened. No one else had phased. Kody and I were doing well. We both were efficient in tracking and surprise attacks now and the whole pack was confident that we would be able to defend ourselves.

Billy had taken the leap of faith, so to speak, and told Charlie about the pack. Charlie took it surprisingly well. He said he always knew something was off with Edward, said he could totally see the vampire thing now. It took him a few days to get used to it, and some yelling about him and Billy being best friends for years, and him keeping this secret. Then there was the whole, "Bella why didn't you tell me?" phase. But after a few days, he felt proud that he was now in on the secret and loved coming to the bon fires, though he was worried that he now knew what might possibly be causing these murders in the city.

Jake and I were doing well. We were starting to be able to spend more time together with the lack of vampire interference. The Cullen's have been patrolling with us, on different sides of our treaty line of course.

Also, adding me and Kody to the patrol schedule, we were able to take less shifts. Jake and I worked it out to where we both usually ran patrol together. He also made sure that it worked around my work schedule at Newton's.

As much as I hate working at the sporting goods store, I need the money so I started picking up some extra shifts. Jake also started helping out at a local mechanic's shop on the border of La Push along with a few other pack members. Dare I say that things were almost normal?

Then a week ago, the peace changed. Carlisle had come to tell us that Alice had a vision about the newborns. She saw a leader, one that neither her nor Edward recognized. They were planning on coming here; apparently from her best guess, to attack, though we don't know why. So we had started to practice with the Cullens on how to prepare for an attack, just in case. Due to us wolves, Alice was having a hard time figuring what exactly was going to happen.

Jasper, it turned out, knew more about newborns than anyone else. He helped train us to fight the newborns for whenever they decided to come. It was actually fun to watch the Cullen's mock fighting. It was interesting, and with my new werewolf eyesight, I could keep up with what they were doing. Every move was noticed.

It also turned out, that during these meetings; Edward realized that he couldn't hear my mind. He could follow the pack mind until I said something, then it was like "hitting a brick wall" as he put it. I found that if I really wanted to, and with a lot of effort, I could extend this wall to whomever in the pack that I wanted to conceal.

Carlisle thinks that it is a gift. Kind of like an extension of when I was human and none of the vampire's abilities could affect me. Whatever it was, I wasn't complaining. I didn't want Edward in my mind. I didn't want any vampires, like Jane or Alec, able to control me. I hoped that they still wouldn't be able to affect me whenever the Volturi decides to come looking for me to see if I am a vampire yet.

**Seth – Bellaaaaa? Hellooooo?**

_**Huh? What? Sorry, what's up Seth?**_

**Seth – Sorry to interrupt your internal monologue there, but something doesn't feel right here. **

_**What do you mean?**_

**Seth – I can't really explain it. I don't see or smell anything, but something just seems off.**

**Paul – Stop being paranoid, pup. **

Patrols had been quiet for so long now, that I really didn't see anything off. It was just the three of us patrolling tonight; my guess would be around midnight by the position of the moon. It felt like my other half was missing at the moment. Paul had slept in this morning and Jake had to switch shifts with him.

_**Do you want me to head that way? See if I feel anything off?**_

**Seth – Nah, Paul's probably right. I'm probably just being paranoid. **

Not even three seconds after he said that, I stopped dead in my tracks. He was right, something doesn't feel right. That's when the smell hit me; vampire. Paul and Seth both stopped in their tracks. It was faint, blowing in with the breeze from off the mountain; way off in the distance.

**Paul – You want me to signal? **

_**I don't want to worry Jake just yet; if I can I want to let him sleep. The scent is way off. Go get a few others though. I want to run more than just us three, just in case. **_

Paul phased out.

_**Seth, you keep running perimeter, I'm going to run this area, so I can keep track of the scent and make sure it isn't coming closer.**_

**Seth – Gotcha boss lady. **

_**Seth… **_

**Seth – Sorry… Haha. **

Within a few minutes, Paul phased back along with Jared, Embry, and Leah. I quickly filled them in and they began running perimeter.

The six of us were running patrol in twos. Seth and I were together, Leah and Jared, and Paul and Embry. Seth and I were on the Eastern part of the perimeter, Paul and Embry were running the treaty line, and way down south were Jared and Leah.

Embry stopped dead in his tracks.

**Embry – I thought that the Cullen's weren't patrolling tonight. **

_**They aren't**_

**Paul – Well there's one in the woods. Over near the line. **

_**Which one?**_

I changed my course and started running towards them, Seth was on my heels. Something still felt wrong.

I could just make out Embry and Paul pacing the line where the scent was the strongest. As I reached the top of the hill I was running on, I saw a white blur in the distance heading straight for the spot that Embry and Paul were pacing… and it wasn't slowing down.

**Paul – What the hell?**

**Embry – Why isn't she stopping. **

_**Alice NOOO!**_

**Paul – Here little vamp, cross the line, come on… **

_**Don't you dare attack her!**_

**Embry – You know the treaty Bella. If she crosses… **

**Paul – WE ATTACK! **

I snarled and ran as fast as I could towards the oncoming collision.

**Seth – Noooooo!**

Alice jumped the line; she cleared Paul and Embry easily. "Bella!" She yelled frantically, and then gasped as she turned around and it occurred to her what she had just done. Paul lunged. Alice's eyes widen as she braced herself for the large wolf's attack. Embry began to circle her, snarling loudly.

Paul was within inches of hitting Alice.

_**NOOOO! **_I mentally snarled it at Paul as I collided with him and we went rolling into the brush.

Embry and Alice were both in shock. Embry recovered quicker and threw his head back in a loud howl. Great, now the whole pack would be here within minutes.

I recovered from the tackle first and ran at Alice. I used my body to turn her away from Embry and Paul, making sure her back was to the river.

**Embry – Bella. Move. Now. **

_**No. You will not attack her! **_

We were face to face snarling at each other.

**Embry – Don't make me order you, Bella. **

_**NO! We are not attacking her. If you want to, then fine. But you'll have to go through me first. **_

I planted my feet, barring my teeth at him. He returned the gesture. Paul flanked him approaching us snarling as well. To all of our surprises, Seth flanked me and started to growl. Jared and Leah reached us at this point. Alice was standing stock still behind me. Seth glanced back, through his sight, I could see her blank expression. What a great time for a vision Alice.

Leah flanked Embry on his other side. Jared backed off.

**Embry – Bella. **

_**NO. **_

He stood as tall as he could, trying to impose his will of me backing off on me. We heard and felt the other's join the pack mind. They were all heading hear fast, completely raptured with what was transpiring.

I stood my ground and stared him down. I saw it in his eyes before we all felt it through our pack bond. He lowered his head and submitted. We felt the bond rearranging, fixing itself. The power flowed from his wolf to mine. I was now in control here. I could feel that he was glad at this, if he hadn't have been forced to follow orders, he wouldn't have wanted to attack Alice.

I glared at Paul and Leah in turn and both of them crouched low to the ground showing me their necks. Submitting. I was now Beta. Jake came out of the bushes and glared at Alice. She walked up and grabbed my fur. Wow, I hadn't even realized that she was out of her vision.

"Please, listen, I had to cross the line. Now isn't the time. They're coming, only a few minutes out! They're going to the clearing we practiced in! I didn't… I couldn't…" She dropped her head and shook it. "I think they know about my visions, I can't see anything. They know how to get around them."

Jake nodded his head at her and looked at me.

**Jake – I told you that you'd be Beta. ** He laughed. **Let's go! **

The pack took off after Alice. We ran full out, Jake in front, me on his right and Jared on his left.

**Jake – Okay, listen up. We are going to ambush them. We're going to wait out in the trees and wait for them to attack first. Then we jump out and take them out. Each wolf has a partner, look out for each other. **

We all agreed and branched out into groups to cover the field that would be a battlefield in just a few minutes. Jake gave me a somber look once he and I got into our positions.

_**I'll be fine. **_

**Jake – Just stay near me, please. **

I nodded and nuzzled him before crouching low to the ground and looking out at the field. The Cullen's were all there standing in a line with Carlisle in the front. I had to wrinkle my nose at the foul odor. We could smell the newborn, there were dozens of them. I looked to my left as the first of the bunch entered the clearing. They stopped and stared at the Cullens for a moment. Then they charged.

* * *

**A/N; let me know what you think! Reviews motivate me to churn chapters out faster! Lol. **


	24. The Fight!

**A/N; I am extremely sorry that is has taken me so long to update. I know that there really isn't a valid excuse to you guys, and I apologize. Life has definitely thrown me some curve balls these past few months. As I have mentioned before, a new semester started and they upped my hours at work, add that to the amount of homework I have, my annoying computer issues (my router… again), and that I had to say goodbye to my beloved pet of 17 years, and let's just say I had a rough time. So again, I really do apologize, but I'm determined to start writing more again. Not as often as I did before, but no more 3 month breaks for me. =] **

* * *

It was hard to tell how many of them there were. Jake gave the order to wait until all of them were in the clearing before we attacked. This was just the first wave from the sound and smell of it. It would seem more were about to come into sight.

There were only seven in the first wave. The Cullen's ran towards the oncoming newborns at full speed and collided with a bang that resembled thunder.

The pack mind was itching to enter the fight. Jake sent another wave of "not yet" to us.

The first of the second group entered the clearing. One in particular caught my eye. While the rest of the group ran to attack, she stopped dead in her tracks and I swear she was looking at me.

She was small maybe 14 at the oldest. She had long blonde hair that was matted from the trek through the woods. Her eyes, once probably a beautiful blue, were a startling and deadly red. She gave a deadly smirk that didn't fit her features that showed off her gleaming teeth. She let loose a vicious snarl and ran to join the fight.

Jake gave me a reassuring nudge; then he gave the command. _**GOOOOO! **_

Our pack leapt into action. There were so many of the newborns in the clearing that I couldn't even begin to count them, at least 20 from my best guess. It was a weird sensation seeing the battle from everyone's different point of view.

A large and bulky newborn caught my eye. He was running straight for me, coming fast from my left-hand side. I turned sharply and braced myself for the hit. I let loose a fierce snarl and barred my teeth. The newborn smiled a wicked smile; his red eyes bright with anticipation. He rammed right into me sliding me back a few feet.

I bit into his shoulder as hard as I could and started shaking my head back and forth. There was a loud tearing sound and I let loose his now dismembered arm. It flew twenty feet into the forest. The newborn screamed loudly, a mixture between rage and pain. He grabbed for me with his remaining arm but I was too fast for him.

I ducked out of the way of his blow and while crouching, I twisted to the side and bit into his side. He screamed in pain again as he fell backwards from the force of my attack. In the middle of falling, a dark grey blur ran straight for us. Before the newborn hit the ground, Paul had ripped his head off. The body fell limply to the ground.

Paul looked up at me; I nodded to him and we both ran off to rejoin the fight. It was confusing, a large mass of moving bodies and fur. I looked to my left, Sam was fighting two newborns, he was doing an excellent job, but there was a third sneaking up behind him. I leapt into action.

Sam finished off one of his attackers and turned to the next one approaching him. He barely noted my charge towards him. As he ducked and ripped a leg off his opponent, I leapt over them and pounced onto the dark-haired vampire that was coming towards his back.

The vampire let loose a startled scream and rolled out from under me. He regained his composure quickly and launched himself at me with speed that was barely visible. He managed to wrap his arms around my neck. I rolled my head around and flung him off. I caught his arm as he turned and ripped it off.

He ran towards me again. I jumped reaching my front claws out towards him. With a loud ripping sound, his other arm and head fell off and onto the ground. I turned and saw that Sam's adversary had met the same fate.

We didn't have time to celebrate; someone pulled my tail and threw me into a tree. I got up and shook myself off. I looked around to see my attacker. It was her, the blonde little girl. She gave me a wicked grin as she ran towards me.

I snarled and leapt at her. She feinted right and disappeared into the woods. My logical side told me not to follow; my instincts on the other hand, led me to chase the little girl. I ran off after her.

The sounds of the battle were fading quickly. I couldn't see her anymore but I could hear her footsteps and smell her trail. A part of my felt guilty for breaking my promise to Jake, but it was overruled but the compelling need to find my prey.

The sounds disappeared altogether. All I could hear was her footsteps now. The forest was eerily quiet.

I paused and scented the air again. I couldn't find a trace of anything but the girl. I scanned the tree line and flicked my ears back and forth trying to sense any other danger before continuing. The girl started laughing.

It was a high pitched bell like sound. It reverberated throughout the woods. "Here puppy, puppy. Come find me…" She taunted.

I snorted and followed after her at full speed again. Her paced picked up as well. I was losing her again "Come now, Bella, you're slacking" She taunted again.

I picked up the pace again. I noted that the pack mind was dull and quiet. Maybe they were too preoccupied to notice my absence?

There was light filtering through the trees up ahead. I slowed as I entered the clearing. She was there, waiting for me. She sat cross-legged on the ground; her back to a sheer rock cliff. Her eyes were closed and her face peaceful. The sun danced off her granite skin.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "What took so long, Bella?"

I snorted and bared my teeth at her.

"Come now, that isn't nice." She replied, still smiling.

This was it; I should've listened to that quiet voice earlier. It was now screaming at me, this was a trap. I looked around nervously. The wind was blowing away from me, I wouldn't be able to smell anything coming towards me.

"So nice to see you again, Bella"

I started. That voice was too mature to be the girl. I knew this voice. I heard it frequently in my nightmares.

"Thank you, Calla, for bringing her to me. You did well." Victoria said as she leapt down from a nearby tree.

I snarled at her. She just gave me a bored look.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that I could do you justice" the little girl, Calla, replied to her, giving her an expecting glance.

"As promise," Victoria nodded, "you may leave freely, and I hope we meet again."

Calla stood up and bounded towards where Victoria had appeared. She gave me a look, "It was fun, Bella." Her laughter faded into the distance as she ran off.

"It's amazing what people will do to save themselves" Victoria commented as she slowly approached me.

"I must admit, you being a wolf did catch me off guard. You do make a pretty one at that, it's a shame that I have to kill you."

I snarled at her and she hissed in return. I braced myself as she launched herself at me.

* * *

**A/N; I have already started on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. It's been awhile so let me know what you guys think! I hope that my writing hasn't suffered through my disappearance! **


	25. The Finale

**AN: Okay. I know; you guys probably hate me! There is no excuse good enough to explain my absence; my apologies. Hopefully this will make it up to you. The End; the finale! YAYYYY! Again, I do not own anything. **

* * *

I ducked out of the way at the last minute and she flew over me. She hissed again and I snarled in response. This was it, what I had been waiting for. She had finally come for me. I wasn't going to let her get away this time.

I lunged at her. She braced herself and landed a hard kick to my chest. A whine escaped from my mouth as I fell back into a tree on the other side of the clearing. It took me a minute to regroup myself. Luckily, she wasn't in a hurry to finish this.

She laughed and the sound of it rung throughout the field. I ran at her for a second time. She braced herself again. I anticipated the kick this time and ducked under her leg. I caught her off guard and collided with her. The force sent us both tumbling to the ground.

She tried to punch me but couldn't find the angle to connect with any force. I caught her arm on a punch and twisted my head. She screamed in pain and futilely attempted to buck me off. Her arm started to slide through my teeth and I bit down even harder. With a loud rip, half of her hand ripped off. I spit it out into her face as she weaseled her way out from under me.

Pure fury was relevant in her glare. Her lips were pulled back showing me her teeth. A feline hiss was ringing through those teeth. I barked a laugh at her which made her even angrier. That's when the link reformed again.

_**BELLA! What the hell?! Where are you!**_

Jake. Damn, if I live through this I'm in trouble. I let him into my mind completely as he and the rest of the pack took in what was happening to me. I felt more than heard their decision to come after me. That must mean that the fight was over, or at least over enough to allow some of them to leave.

This happened extremely fast, and Victoria didn't even notice my pause. She ran at me again, feinted and rolled herself onto my back. I bucked and rolled but I couldn't shake her. She bit into my shoulder and I yelped.

She wrapped her arms around my sides and began to squeeze. The breath was being ripped from my lungs. Within seconds, she would break my ribs. I reared up and collapsed on my back, effectively crushing her. She let loose a stream of profanities but still managed to hang on.

She hissed again as I rolled over again. I began to buck around, most likely resembling a bull at a rodeo. She was laughing at my futile struggles. This gave me more resolve and I rammed my back into the nearest tree.

She cursed and yanked at my fur. I felt it being ripped out and let out a yelp. She pushed even harder with the hold she had around my stomach and I heard my ribs start to crack. I gave one last buck with as much force as I could muster.

She lost her grip but somehow managed to switch positions. She now had her arms around my neck and was effectively cutting off my air supply. I sank down to my knees.

Through the pack mind I could see them running for me. I could feel their fear for me. They wouldn't make it. This was it, after all this time, I was going to die.

**Jake – Don't you dare Bella! Hold on, fight! I am NOT going to lose you!**

I heard the rest of them agree. I realized that the fight must not be over, there were only three rescuers heading my way; Jake with Embry and Seth hot at his heels.

I choked out a breath and attempted to breathe in again, but all I felt was fire in my lungs. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get any air in. My lungs were completely on fire and my vision started to blur. I could feel her breath on the back of my head, near my right ear.

"Goodbye, Bella." She whispered, and then let out a victorious laugh. I faintly heard her gasp; whether in anger or surprise, I really couldn't tell you.

All of a sudden, a loud hiss rang through the clearing, and air flooded through my raw lungs again. I could hear a fight going on, but couldn't wake myself out of my groggy state.

A loud crash sounded a few feet from me which effectively roused me. I jumped up to see Victoria getting up slowly from what was left of the tree. She launched herself towards her opponent.

I turned my head, expecting to see which member of my pack she was about to attack, but to my surprise, it was Edward there to meet her attack. They moved so fast that I could barely keep track of the blurs.

Finally, Edward grabbed her by the arms and forced her into a kneeling position. She had her back to him and he had her arms stretched out to the sides. She looked up and met my gaze. I thought maybe she looked sorry, I thought maybe she regretted what she had done to me.

Then she hissed and snarled and screamed some not so nice words to me. I snorted at her, and a brown blur raced by.

Jake ripped her head off in one clean motion. Seth and Embry and Edward ripped the rest of her apart and Edward proceeded to set her on fire.

While this was going on, Jake turned his massive head to look in my direction. I cast my eyes downward; I knew I was in trouble. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

**What the hell where you thinking Bells?**

He leaned down to get a better look at me; **Are you okay?**

I nodded my head. I was disappointed. I had wanted to end this myself. I had wanted to prove myself. I could tell that he didn't like that idea as it passed through my head.

_**I'm not sorry, Jake. I had a right to go after her. **_As defiant as ever, I pleaded my case.

He just closed his eyes. I could see and feel his reluctant agreement. I deserved to play a part in this. I had my justice. Relief flooded through the bond as the rest of the pack was aware of the outcome of my fight. I could see that the fight ended in the clearing and that Carlisle was lighting the pyre.

All together, the battle had ended successfully. Leah had a few fractured ribs, Seth was limping, and Jared and Paul had some serious cuts, but with their extreme level of healing, there was no real damage done. Everyone was intact.

A silent communication passed between Edward and Jacob. A sort of unspoken thank you; the relief in both of their eyes was relevant.

**Let's go home**

Our pack was compliant enough with Jake's words. The pack in the other clearing started their walk back, keeping to a slow pace for the wounded.

Jake, Seth and Embry started walking as well. As Jake passed by Edward, he butted his head against him in a silent gesture of camaraderie; Edward smiled and patted him on the shoulder. I never thought I would see the day.

I trotted to catch up to Jake. Edward caught my eye. I nodded at him as I walked by and I knew that he accepted that as my thank you.

"Bella" he called. I turned to him; I didn't like that smirk he was giving me. "I'm glad that you're okay. But I agree with the dog, that was a stupid move." I snorted my dislike at his joke and he started laughing. With that, he dashed off into the woods towards his family. I caught the sad look in his eye as he turned. I knew this was still hard for him to accept.

I trotted up to Jake and nudged his shoulder. He nuzzled me in response.

**EWWWWWW. That's enough, I'm hungry and we are leaving! ** Embry yelled.

We snorted our laughs and started our slow run to meet back up with the pack.

We all met back up in a clearing near the back of Jake's house. We are wounded and battled scarred but our spirits are high. We are many voices that speak together. We are family. We are a pack. We are united. We are one. Never before had our pack been this defined; this in tune with each other.

Satisfaction and weariness were all on our minds. We were safe for now; happy for now. But we could all feel it. The apprehension, the knowing; we weren't naïve enough to ignore it. This was the calm before the storm. Something else was coming; something big, but when it would happen and what it was, none of us new.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for bearing with me; I am hoping to write a sequel, but am not sure when or if it will happen. So keep checking regularly for it, or if you really can't wait, feel free to message me and I can give you an update on whether or not it is being worked on. Please leave some comments and let me know what you think about the ending and maybe some ideas for what you guys would like to see in the sequel. Ideas would be wonderful and I would love to know what you guys would like to see! **


	26. Author Note on Sequel!

**Okay guys! Just thought I would let those of you on alerts for this story know that I have started the sequel and the first chapter is posted! =] So go check it out. It is called "Here We Go Again"**

**Here is the link as well.**

** s/9302022/1/Here-We-Go-Again**

**I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you like and want to see come of this story. I think I might consider having a lot of reader interaction in the decisions for this one. So let me know what you think! =]**


End file.
